Atacando Prejuicios
by maldiciones
Summary: Meses después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, el colegio abre las puertas nuevamente. De regreso en el castillo y separada de sus amigos, una serie de ataques fuerzan a Hermione a romper con sus prejuicios. ¿Podrá dejar de lado sus miedos y dejarse llevar?
1. EN EL TREN

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, criaturas, escenarios, hechizos, etc. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

**CAPÍTULO 1: EN EL TREN**

Para Hermione no era cualquier otro 1° de septiembre. Era su último viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts camino al castillo, y eso la ponía un poco triste. El día, haciendo juego con su ánimo, se presentaba inusualmente gris. Sabía que pensar en eso no la ayudaba, pero al mirar el cielo a través de las ventanas de su compartimiento, sintió escalofríos. Nunca había creído que las cosas cotidianas pudieran augurar el futuro o darle alguna clase de señal, pero ésta vez las nubes le daban la sensación de que algo no encajaba. Escuchó el silbido del tren anunciando su partida, y no pudo evitar darse vuelta y mirar a sus amigos a través de la ventana. Harry la saludaba con una amplia y alentadora sonrisa, mientras Ron, con el ceño fruncido, se quejaba ante Harry con los brazos gesticulando agresivamente, hasta que un codazo del primero lo hizo detenerse.

Iba a retomar sus estudios en el Colegio Hogwarts para obtener el título que la búsqueda de horrocruxes había postergado. Después de la guerra, al normalizar su situación familiar, decidió reencontrarse con sus amigos para pasar el verano en La Madriguera. Intentó convencerlos de unírsele con lógicos argumentos, pero ante su terminante negativa, terminó desistiendo. Se sentía extraña respecto a pasar todo un año escolar sin Harry y Ron, pero la alegró saber que iba a poder concentrarse en sus estudios y no tanto en el beso que se había dado con el segundo durante la Batalla de Hogwarts. No tenía claro si había sido algo que deseaba hacer desde hacía tiempo atrás o la posibilidad de morir en cualquier momento la había hecho reaccionar impulsivamente, pero entre chispazos y gritos, se abalanzó sobre él. Sin embargo, a pesar de corresponderse mutuamente, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. Si bien durante unos días estuvieron uno sobre el otro, en cuanto salían a la luz sus diferencias, era evidente que eso no iba a durar. Todos notaban la tensión extraña entre Ron y Hermione, pero nadie se animó a preguntar, respetando su intento de ocultarlo.

Así, abatida por separarse de Harry y queriéndose escapar de la molestia que le inspiraba discutir continuamente con Ron, Hermione subió al tren ubicado en la plataforma 9 ¾ de la estación King's Cross. Caminó a través del pasillo buscando algún compartimiento y se alegró al ver que Ginny le había guardado un lugar junto a Luna y Neville, que también había decido volver.

- El tren siempre está lleno de torposoplos, puedo escuchar unos cuantos zumbando alrededor de tu cabeza, Hermione... ¿qué es lo que te hacen pensar? - preguntó Luna, trayéndola a la realidad. Supuso que habían arrancado hacía varios minutos porque el tren se hallaba lejos de Londres. Escuchando un murmullo, se giró de golpe y vió a los restantes acompañantes teniendo una animada conversación con otros alumnos, encabezados por Hannah Abbott.

- En el calamar gigante –mintió, contestándole a Luna- ¿Cómo puede ser que después de tanto tiempo no congenie con los sirenios?- Sabía que esa respuesta le daría algo en qué pensar. Al segundo, pudo comprobar como la otra se abstraía automáticamente en alguna increíble teoría al respecto. Tratando de evitar cualquier otro intento de conversación, salió del lugar pasando desapercibida.

Los vagones estaban inusualmente expectantes. Al parecer, se habían creado una serie de leyendas heroicas acerca de los estudiantes que habían participado en la lucha del pasado mayo, apodados Centinelas de Hogwarts. Cada vez que alguno de ellos era visto, se escuchaban susurros de admiración, incluso los abrazaban o palmeaban en reconocimiento… Pero no todo era bombos y platillos: las animosidades entre algunos seguían vigentes ante el desestimado pedido de padres y una parte del alumnado. Querían a Slytherin fuera del colegio. Saber que algunos de ellos eran hijos o sobrinos de exmortífagos hacía que los más extremistas los insultaran y hasta empujaran, creando una situación constantemente tensa e impredecible. Por suerte, podían ser contadas con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en las que esto sucedía. En general, los alumnos desbordaban de una felicidad histérica; incluso si el orgullo y tranquilidad estaban cubiertos por el manto de tristeza que les producía volver al lugar a donde la mayoría había perdido a sus seres queridos.

En su intención de abstraerse y acostumbrada a su papel de Prefecta, Hermione recorrió de punta a punta el tren. Iba buscando caras que sabía que no encontraría. No podía ni pensar en los 50 y tantos compañeros con los que había compartido años enteros y ahora ya no volvería a ver. Caminando a través de las cabinas que alguna vez llevaban a los faltantes, se quiso convencer de que la ausencia se debía a una decisión personal, como con Harry o Ron, y no a otras causas.

A lo lejos, un ruido fuerte la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se quedó quieta, expectante, para comprobar de dónde venía dicho sonido. Cuando la sorprendió por segunda vez, apuró el paso y se detuvo frente a la puerta del último compartimiento. Notó el rastro de una mano ensangrentada que empezaba sobre la ventana y seguía a través de la pared. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y vio un cuerpo temblando, acurrucado en el piso, cubierto con la túnica de Hogwarts. Se acercó con cautela y empezó a retirar la capucha con cuidado para poder identificarlo. Cada centímetro que descubría le aceleraba más y más el corazón. La boca del chico estaba rajada y sangraba. La nariz, levemente hinchada y enrojecida, era opacada por su ojo derecho, rodeado por un moretón violáceo. Hermione emitió un gemido de sorpresa cuando pudo confirmar lo que los rasgos alterados le sugerían. Ese cabello platinado era inconfundible.


	2. FRAGILIDADES

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, criaturas, escenarios, hechizos, etc. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

**CAPÍTULO 2: FRAGILIDADES**

Draco Malfoy. Su cara se veía completamente deformada, pero desgraciadamente eso no era lo peor. Su brazo derecho yacía en un ángulo antinatural, su mano izquierda estaba cubierta de sangre e intentaba escudar una herida a través de su camisa. El chico estaba empapado en sudor frío, y su respiración era irregular. No sabía cuánto por tiempo se había quedado mirándolo estupefacta, pero al cabo de un buen rato, volvió en sí y lo giró de manera en que quedara boca arriba. Al ver que no reaccionaba empezó a sacudirlo de manera frenética. Ante la falta de reacción, decidió ir por ayuda. Corrió a través del corredor del tren secándose la transpiración de su cara, dirigiéndose a su compartimiento original, donde ahora sólo se encontraba Neville

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó con preocupación su amigo, parándose automáticamente e inspeccionándola con rapidez- Tu cara está manchada de sangre…

- Estoy bien, pero necesito a Ginny. Rápido –enfatizó-. Que me encuentre en el último cubículo.

- ¡En seguida! –dijo Neville saliendo con toda la velocidad que podía y perdiéndose entre un grupo de alumnos. Desesperada, Hermione corrió otra vez hacia donde estaba Draco, que mantenía la posición en la que ella lo había dejado.

No recordaba haberlo cruzado en la plataforma antes de subir al tren, y sabía que de estar ahí, él se hubiera hecho notar. O bueno, al menos ella lo hubiera visto. Podía estar con la cara inmersa en las páginas del libro más interesante, pero si Draco pasaba delante suyo, como si tuviera un sensor, lo detectaba. No sabía por qué, pero suponía que su cuerpo de alguna manera se ponía en guardia. Ahora, lejos de la arrogancia con la que se pavoneaba constantemente, lucía frágil, vulnerable. Nunca había sentido más que impotencia o miedo hacia ese rostro, pero al verlo desprotegido, Hermione sintió que debía cuidarlo. Internamente debatió si lo merecía. Llevaba años molestándola. Diciéndole las peores cosas que se le cruzaban por la cabeza, hiriéndola física y emocionalmente. La odiaba y no temía demostrarlo. Levantándose y pensando en irse, de repente recordó que él la había salvado en su mansión. Podría haberla desenmascarado junto con Harry y Ron frente a Bellatrix, pero no lo hizo. Se acarició la cicatriz de su brazo que decía "sangre sucia" y con un suspiro, volvió a su lado. Sabía que tenía motivos para golpearlo. De hecho, lo había hecho en tercer año. Pero esto era distinto. No estaba en su naturaleza abandonar a alguien en esas condiciones, ni siquiera si esa persona era Draco Malfoy.

- Hermione –la llamó Ginny mientras se acercaba por el pasillo- me dijo Neville que… ¿Qué pasó? ¿¡Te hizo algo!?–al entrar al compartimiento y ver el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy desmayado en el piso y a su amiga manchada con su sangre.

- No, no. Lo encontré de esta manera. Llevo unos cuantos minutos acá, y por la sangre alrededor suyo supongo que hace rato está así… ¡Tenés que ayudarme, Ginny! –exigió- No se qué hacer...

- Tranquila, voy a buscar ayuda. Creo que la Profesora Sprout está en el tren –dijo con una exagerada calma.- Mientras, intentá con los hechizos básicos…

- ¡Ginny! –le gritó, asomando su cabeza al pasillo por el que la pelirroja se alejaba- Discreción. Si no hay profesores, volvé sola.

Regresando adentro, Hermione se aterró al ver que la sangre que perdía era impresionante. Por más experiencia que le faltara, tenía que intentar ayudarlo con magia.

-¡_Episkey_! –gritó, agitando su varita muy cerca del pecho del chico. Draco contrajo automáticamente todo su cuerpo y arrugó la cara, estaba claro que eso le había dolido. Una vez pasado el espasmo de dolor, volvió a acomodarlo boca arriba para comprobar la efectividad del hechizo. Sabía que Tonks había podido arreglar la nariz de Harry con él, pero no estaba segura acerca de su efectividad con otro tipo de heridas. Abrió la camisa lentamente, no sabía que encontraría debajo. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se iba revelando. Draco estaba perfectamente moldeado. Sus pectorales se veían firmes, al igual que sus abdomen, solo un poco de vello interrumpía su inmaculada piel, comenzando unos centímetros sobre el pantalón. A pesar del momento y de lo inapropiado de su reacción, Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar con admiración y sorpresa, para luego ocultarlo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sacudió la cabeza desaprobando su reacción inconsciente, pero se alegró al ver que la herida había desaparecido. Esperó unos segundos hasta comprobar que no volvería a aparecer. Con la confianza que el hechizo le dio, intentó arreglar su cara y brazo – ¡_Episkey_! –bramó otra vez, arreglándole la nariz, pero manteniendo los moretones y marcas de su cara- ¡_Ferula_! ¡_Braquiam Emendo_! –De repente, una venda cubrió el brazo roto, pero éste, lejos de arreglarse, se encontraba en la misma posición alarmante. Tomó el brazo, y pudo ver como se doblaba cual goma entre sus manos. Hermione había desaparecido los huesos del brazo derecho de Draco Malfoy, quien, ante todos esos hechizos y el fuerte golpe que le propinó Ginny a la puerta, despertó.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es toda esta sangre? ¿¡Qué mierda me hiciste!? –preguntó mirando el charco que lo rodeaba, y alejándose todo lo que podía de ella.


	3. GRACIAS

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, criaturas, escenarios, hechizos, etc. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

**CAPÍTULO 3: LA ENFERMERÍA**

- Malfoy... Yo no... –empezó Hermione– Caminaba por el tren y de repente te encontré inconsciente. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó con sincera preocupación, invadiendo el espacio que él había impuesto entre ambos–

- Alejate de mí, sangre sucia –largó con saña. Estaba muy mareado, sentía cómo todo daba vueltas, pero ni siquiera en ese estado iba a dar el brazo a torcer frente a la sabelotodo–

- ¿¡"Sangre sucia"!? ¿En serio, Malfoy? –largó Ginny con incredulidad, mientras el chico le daba vuelta la cara– Es la única persona que se ocupó de que no murieras desangrado, como debería pasar, y ni siquiera así la tratás con respeto. Vamos, Hermione, que se las arregle solo.

- … Tenías la nariz rota, una herida en el pecho que no dejaba de sangrar y el brazo fracturado, además de los moretones de tu cara –enumeró Hermione, ignorándolos a los dos. Se acercó para estudiar bien su estado, haciendo caso omiso al rechazo- ¿Recordás algo?

- No. Estaba sentado y de golpe me desperté acá –contestó con sequedad, intentado señalar el piso con la mano derecha– Mi mano… No me responde –dijo más para sí mismo que para las chicas.

- Oh no… - Hermione le tomó la mano, sabiendo que si eso era verdad, no podría apartarla, y levantándola comprobó que desde el codo de Draco, no había nada que se mantuviera firme- Habré hecho algo mal – intentó recordar los movimientos que había hecho y se lamentó, bastante nerviosa-, nunca lo había intentado… Creo que te desaparecí los huesos.

- ¿Creés… -enfatizó- que desapareciste mis huesos? Lo creés. –se contestó con una risa sarcástica- Muy bien, Granger, definitivamente te llevás el premio a la bruja más inútil. Felicitaciones, estás incluso por debajo de Longbottom.

- Lo... Lo siento. Solo quería ayudarte. Dejame intentar algo…–dijo cabizbaja-

- Hermione, ¿no entendés que este imbécil no vale la pena? Vamos, por favor. Ya tendríamos que ir a cambiarnos.

- No, Ginny, no voy a dejarlo así –determinó – Malfoy, en serio, se cómo arreglarlo, si me dejás…

- No te atrevas a agarrar tu varita – amenazó, cortándola en medio de la frase. Repentinamente, todo estaba borroso -. Ya me jodiste lo suficiente. Quiero estar solo, lo que menos necesito –indicó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para poder mantener su vista fija – es la compañía de una sangre su… - dijo, antes de desmayarse.

- ¡Malfoy! – gritó llegando justo a tiempo a atajar su cabeza, evitando que se golpeara contra el piso- Malfoy, despertate –le pedía, apoyándole la cabeza contra el piso para luego moverlo suavemente. No entendía qué pasaba y eso la desesperaba.

- No puedo creerlo, este tipo es un idiota –largó Ginny indignada- Dejalo y vamos a cambiarnos de una buena vez. Ya lo va a encontrar alguien.

- ¿No ves cómo está? No puedo dejarlo solo. No voy a hacerlo. –sentenció con firmeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Ginny a Hermione juzgándola– Lo encontraste solo y herido, buscaste ayuda, lo curaste, cuidaste, y él solo te responde con desprecio… ¿Aun así vas a quedarte acá... con él? Pensé que te querías un poco, Hermione.

- Ginny, simplemente no voy a dejarlo. No me sentiría bien si lo hiciera –confesó-. No te voy a pedir que me acompañes… Y tampoco que entiendas –agregó, viendo que su amiga estaba a punto de contestarle.

-… Como quieras –dijo suspirando y rodando lo ojos. Sabía que no podría hacerla entrar en razón. Siempre había sentido predilección por cualquier cosa que estuviera mínimamente bajo peligro, y a pesar de que esta vez fuera Malfoy, esa actitud hacía que Ginny se sintiera orgullosa de su amiga- Te veo en el banquete –dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sabiendo lo cerca que estaban del castillo, decidió usar la magia para cambiarse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba con su uniforme perfectamente arreglado. Odiaba usar la magia para cosas que podía hacer sola, pero en este caso, prefirió esa opción para no dejar solo al chico. A ella no le gustaba para nada la situación, tampoco se sentía cómoda. Supuso que, como le había pasado a Harry durante su segundo año en Hogwarts, Draco estaba desmayado a causa del estado de su brazo. Decidió que su vigilancia bastaba, sin embargo, no podía evitar acercarse y comprobar el estado del chico.

Draco no estaba del todo ido, pero tampoco tenía fuerza suficiente como para levantarse. A diferencia de lo que uno creería, a pesar de faltarle los huesos, sentía una presión enorme en el brazo lastimado. Cada tanto, abría los ojos por unos segundos. A veces veía nubes o árboles a través de la ventana, otras, a Granger con una mal disimulada cara de preocupación. Se sentía indigno. Había sido atacado hasta la inconciencia y la única persona que velaba por su bienestar era una de sus rivales. O al menos lo había sido antes de la guerra. Hubiera preferido morirse antes de caer tan bajo. Sin quererlo, una pregunta lo detuvo en seco: ¿Habría muerto si no hubiera sido por ella? Por la cantidad de sangre que había visto, podría jurar que sí. La camisa, el pantalón, la ventana y la pared tenían restos de su sangre. Ella también. _Maldición_, pensó. No quería deberle nada a esa mujer. Abandonando sus inútiles intenciones de despertarse, Draco se relajó por un rato. Luego de unos largos minutos, haciendo una fuerza increíble, logró incorporarse

- Gracias –siseó con desgano, esperando que eso fuera suficiente. Nunca había tenido que agradecer. Todo lo que obtenía de la gente era porque lo merecía o porque deseaban complacerlo, y sabía que ese no era el caso de ella. Hubiera preferido echarse un cruciatus antes de pedirle ayuda, pero debía reconocerle la buena acción. De haber dependido de otro, se hubiera desangrado. Para muestras, bastaba la postura de la chica Weasley. Hermione simplemente asintió con una sonrisa triste, sabiendo que cualquier respuesta sobraba.

El silbido del tren les indicó que habían llegado a destino. Vieron pasar a los alumnos dirigiéndose a las balsas o carruajes. Cuando el gentío disminuyó, sin darle tiempo a cualquier duda, Hermione tomó a Draco por debajo del brazo sano y lo ayudó a pararse. Por más que quisiera empujarla y gritarle cuan poco merecedora de su contacto era, él no tenía otra opción. Lentamente, salieron del tren, llegando a tiempo al último carruaje.

El viaje se hizo tres veces más largo debido a la incomodidad. Hermione se llevaba mucho mejor con el Malfoy inconsciente. Intentó concentrarse en otras cosas, pero no podía evitar sentirse contrariada. Una vez llegados al castillo, Draco amagó hacia el lado del Gran Comedor.

- A la enfermería –dijo ella, arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras.

- No me vas a dar órdenes, Granger. Me vas a llevar hasta el comedor.

- ¿Ah, sí? Supongo que querés interrumpir el discurso de la directora McGonagall, aguantar las miradas de todo el mundo mientras te arrastro hasta tu mesa, soportar un interminable interrogatorio y luego cenar, ¿no? –rio Hermione- De ninguna manera. Lamento que disfrutes tanto de mi compañía, Malfoy –dijo con sarcasmo-, pero no te voy a llevar ahí. Además, no se si te acordás, pero te faltan algunos huesos.

- Se que te encantaría eso, pero lamento decirte que no existe nada más alejado a la realidad -largó con una mueca exagerada,haciendo que Hermione se sintiera menos deseada que un thestral-. Pero es verdad que no sería lo más respetable que me presentara en estas condiciones –reconsideró-. Supongo que la enfermería es la mejor elección.

Dejando atrás el sonido de los aplausos y festejos del resto de los alumnos, los chicos abandonaron el Hall del castillo, encaminándose hacia la enfermería. En el momento no lo supieron, pero detrás de una estatua, alguien los había estado espiando.


	4. TU AMIGO

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, criaturas, escenarios, hechizos, etc. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

**CAPÍTULO 4: TU AMIGO**

- ¿Por qué vas cada vez más lento? Apurate –exigió Hermione. Ahora que estaba consciente y volvía a ser el mismo arrogante de siempre, se daba la libertad de hacerle algunos comentarios mordaces.

- Es mi brazo… Vuelve a doler –contestó con desprecio, apoyándose con el lado sano de su cuerpo contra una pared

- Dejame verlo –pidió con tranquilidad, esperando un rechazo inmediato que nunca llegó. Inspeccionó suavemente, evitando exponerlo a un dolor mayor-. Malfoy, hay que apurarnos –dijo un poco alterada

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –una parte de él, preguntaba esto para evitar contestarse lo obvio: tenía los mismos síntomas que en el tren. La presión en el brazo, los mareos. Todo volvía a girar y borronearse en torno a él.

- Están desapareciendo los huesos desde tu codo hasta el hombro, y no se cuán lento será el proceso ni por qué está pasando, pero si sigue así, podría expandirse más –explicó de la manera más fría que pudo. No quería ser cruel, pero la situación la asustaba y temía no llegar a tiempo.

-Entiendo –dijo con un gran suspiro, sopesando sus opciones. Se paró con toda la rectitud que la situación le permitía, y extendiendo el brazo izquierdo en forma de abrazo, le indicó a Hermione que se pusiera junto a él – Todavía falta un piso y no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo solo –explicó con un hilo de voz-. No recurriría a esto si no fuera necesario.

- Si… si –accedió sorprendiéndose a sí misma- Vamos.

Hermione se dejó rodear por su brazo, y lo sostuvo por la cintura, soportando gran parte de su cuerpo sobre ella. En ese momento, supo que él había estado poniendo el mayor empeño del que era capaz, aunque no fuera mucho.

Era extraño pensar en cuántos recuerdos compartían, estuvieran enfrentados o no, y que ese fuera el mayor contacto que habían tenido. No es que pensara en ello demasiado, pero había imaginado a Malfoy de manera distinta, casi como a una serpiente. Contrariamente a lo que pensaba, su cuerpo era cálido. Quizás hasta demasiado para la cercanía que tenían en ese momento. Su piel se sentía firme y suave; el latido de su corazón era fuerte y retumbaba enérgicamente donde Hermione podía sentirlo. Todavía no podía comprobar si sus teorías respecto a los ojos y el pelo del chico eran ciertas, pero decidió no pensar en ello. Dejando de lado las obvias diferencias morales, idealizarlo de un modo desagradable la había ayudado a no considerarlo como un hombre atractivo. Ahora, lo equivocada que había estado respecto a él la alteraba y, en cierto modo, también la enojaba. Debía admitirlo: Draco Malfoy estaba bueno. Decidió salir de esos pensamientos inquietantes. Por más atractivo que fuera, estaba herido. Sin notarlo, mientras ella estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, llegaron a las puertas de la enfermería. Se detuvieron por unos segundos frente a ellas, esperando que se abrieran. Al no suceder, Hermione se zafó del brazo del chico y dio unos pasos al frente para lanzar un _alohomora_. El estruendo que hicieron las puertas fue ensordecedor. Suficiente para ahogar el ruido de Draco desplomándose en el piso.

-¡Madame Pomfrey! –gritó Hermione desesperada y decepcionada por su descuido. Se agachó junto a él y vio que no estaba desmayado, pero sí bastante aturdido. Lo ayudó a incorporarse y lo sostuvo hasta que se pudo quedar sentado en el piso– Genial, más sangre –dijo al ver cómo el pelo platinado se teñía de rojo donde había golpeado contra el suelo.

- No voy a preguntar qué pasó –se adelantó Madame Pomfrey, tomándolo desde el lado sano y llevándolo hasta la última camilla de la enfermería-, pero viendo su estado, creo que voy a necesitar más detalles que los que normalmente requiero.

La enfermera le señaló una silla a Hermione detrás de un biombo, dándole a entender que no podía pasar de ese punto. Mientras Madame Pomfrey se deshacía de la ropa del chico, ella relató todo lo que había ocurrido. Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio entre cada uno de los hechizos que la experta le propinaba a Malfoy, finalmente corrió el biombo y le pidió que le alcanzara una botella con forma de esqueleto que se encontraba a unos metros. Hermione reconoció el _skele-gro_ de inmediato.

- Sus heridas estaban bastante bien curadas, pero tuve que deshacer la cicatrización para poder desinfectarlas. Me temo que perdió mucha sangre. Le dí algunos calmantes, por lo que va a dormir un buen rato. Respecto a su brazo, no entiendo por qué no recurren a mí antes de hacer esto –dijo cambiando su tono y moviendo el brazo del chico como si fuera un gusano -. Es mucho más fácil arreglar un hueso que hacerlo crecer –se quejó.

-Perdóneme, Madame, no fue mi intención –se disculpó-. Estaba desesperada y... Yo no sabía que hacer –la culpa en la cara de Hermione era evidente. Habían pasado muchas horas desde que lo había encontrado en el tren, y el cansancio y preocupación eran indiscutibles.

- Querida, todo tiene solución –dijo con dulzura, viendo que la chica arrugaba el gesto con arrepentimiento-. Tiene que descansar, pero podés quedarte haciéndole compañía… Solo por un rato –amenazó, encaminándose a la puerta-. Tranquila, tu amigo va a estar bien.

Esa idea resonó en la cabeza de Hermione. _Tu amigo_. La incomodaba que Madame Pomfrey hubiera usado con Malfoy, la misma palabra con la que ella calificaba a Harry o a Ron. Pensó en irse inmediatamente, pero sentía que de hacerlo, escapaba de algo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo cerca de Malfoy como para intimidarse. Más aún, estando dormido. Decidió quedarse y seguir ignorando los gritos que le pegaba su inconsciente desde que lo había encontrado en el tren. Volvió a tomar asiento, pero esta vez, al lado de él. Podía ver que los ojos de Malfoy estaban plácidamente cerrados. Su cara no mostraba evidencia de lo que había pasado unas horas atrás. Las sábanas, que lo cubrían hasta arriba de la cintura, dejaron ver la cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho diagonalmente, pero eso era todo. A la mañana siguiente, nadie sabría lo que había pasado con él. Hasta el momento, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso, pero estaba claro que alguien quería lastimarlo y no le importaba que sus acciones quedaran a la vista. Cientos de ideas cruzaban su cabeza, intentando darle sentido al ataque. Los Malfoy escaparon de la guerra. Sí, es verdad: habían cumplido órdenes de Voldemort, pero también habían salvado la vida de algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Del modo que lo veía Hermione, nadie podría reclamarles. Al menos, no hasta el punto de dejar a Draco Malfoy inconsciente, camino al colegio. ¿_O sí_?


	5. LA ENFERMERÍA

Se que no siempre voy a poder subir capítulos así de seguido, pero este casi se escribió solo. No había razones para esperar.

¡Gracias por los reviews! Realmente es gratificante que la historia les guste lo suficiente como para que escriban al respecto.  
Siempre, siempre, siempre son bien recibidos.

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, criaturas, escenarios, hechizos, etc. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 5: LA ENFERMERÍA**

Hermione abrió los ojos y solo después de algunos segundos supo que seguía en la enfermería. No sabía qué hora era, pero podía adivinar que habían pasado un par de horas de ese nuevo día. La había despertado un quejido de Draco, que ahora se removía enérgicamente en su camilla. Su cara había perdido la sensación de paz y su piel, suponía que por los hechizos y pociones, estaba más pálida de lo normal.

-Ey, Malfoy –lo sacudió con firmeza para despertarlo. Seguía moviéndose de una manera extraña, sabía que tenía que sacarlo de ese sueño-… ¡Malfoy!

Draco se despertó y se topó con unos ojos marrones. Sorprendentemente, lo observaban con preocupación. Siempre le habían expresado rencor e incomodidad; el contraste le dio un escalofrío. Una parte de él sentía miedo de la calidez que le dedicaban esos grandes y muy expresivos ojos. Fue cuando rompieron el contacto visual que se dio cuenta que lo estaba ¿acariciando?

- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla... –explicó la chica, retirando la mano instantáneamente

- Si, no es nada –admitió, restándole importancia y peinando su pelo hacia atrás con fingido descuido, acomodándose otra vez bajo las sábanas.

Durante unos segundos, el silencio invadió el lugar. Ninguno se sentía a gusto, y la presencia del otro solo aumentaba esa fea sensación. El destino había sido muy caprichoso al hacer que Hermione, entre todas las personas que había en el tren, hubiera tenido que oficiar de heroína ante la situación de Draco. Cómoda en su puesto de protectora, acomodó sus sábanas como una autómata y le sirvió agua en el vaso que tenía en su mesa de luz.

- Entonces, ¿quién te hizo esto? –preguntó de repente, intentando sonar casual, cosa que a Draco le encendió la alarma.

- No tendría por qué importarte– afirmó con rudeza.

- Es que no vi a nadie cerca. Y teniendo en cuenta…

- Respetá mi intimidad. No siempre tenés que saberlo todo. Además tampoco es de tu incumbencia. –la interrumpió con desprecio, intentando cambiar el sentido de la conversación hacia los insultos habituales.

- Después de todo lo que hice por vos en el transcurso de estas últimas ¿ocho horas, más o menos?... Creo que merezco saber quién te dejó así.

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que creés merecer. Todo esto no es tu problema, Granger, y yo no te pedí que hicieras nada por mí –le recriminó con rencor- De hecho, recuerdo haberte dicho que me dejaras solo.

- ¡Estarías muerto si me hubiese ido!–las palabras habían salido mucho más arrogantes de lo que le hubiera gustado.

- No es mi culpa que no puedas dejarme. Es un efecto común en las chicas –se burló con petulancia, dedicándole una sonrisa de costado.

- No lo sabés… -afirmó sorprendida, ignorando su comentario con una risa incrédula- No sabés quién te lo hizo, pero tampoco te importa... -Draco se sentía encerrado y no veía salidas posibles- Malfoy, ¿no te das cuenta que estás en peligro? Creí que solo vos eras suficientemente retorcido como para atacar a alguien en el Expreso de Hogwarts y abandonarlo a su suerte, pero evidentemente me equivoqué.

- ¡Fue Potter! –dijo, como si la respuesta hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo- ¡Esto fue una venganza de tu amiguito! –concluyó, apoyando su mano izquierda sobre la cicatriz que adornaba su pecho-

- Él no subió al tren – contestó, desbaratando su conjetura con cansancio-. Y no te atrevas a acusarlo otra vez de algo tan patético como atacar por detrás, porque quizás no conozcas el significado de la nobleza, pero él sí…

- Ambos conocemos el significado, solo que cada uno tiene un concepto distinto de lo que "noble" significa –dijo, dando vuelta las cosas, y haciendo referencia a la pureza de la sangre.-. Y que yo sepa, Potter puede defenderse solo, no necesita guardaespaldas, y menos con esas limitadas habilidades –se burló

- Tenés razón. No los necesita. Él no se pasea con dos bobos matones porque tiene amigos que darían su vida por la de él –dijo muy segura de sí misma-. En cambio, no puedo decir lo mismo sobre los tuyos.

- ¿Quién te pidió que opinaras sobre mis amistades? Podés preguntarle a cualquiera y te van a decir que un amigo mío vale más que todos los del idiota ése… Un pobretón traidor y una sangre sucia, grandiosas elecciones.

- ¿Y dónde están Zabini y Nott? Debe ser triste estar tan, pero tan solo. La única persona que se preocupa por vos es tu enemigo…

- Enemigos… -se rió- ¿Tan importante pensás que sos en mi vida? No te creas tanto, Granger. Que no puedas alejarte de mí ahora que estoy semidesnudo, no quiere decir que ese deseo imparable sea recíproco.

- Te lo advierto, Malfoy. Cerrá la boca. Ahora.

- O… ¿Qué? ¿Vas a llamar a tus extraordinarios amigos para que te defiendan? Creo que no es una opción –se burló.

- No necesito que nadie me defienda ni me cuide –remarcó, en un intento de humillarlo-. Puedo arreglármelas sola. ¡_Bombarda_! – exclamó, apuntándolo con su varita y re direccionando el hechizo al vaso que tenía el chico a su lado, con la intención de asustarlo. Dicho eso, se encaminó con seguridad hacia la puerta.-

- ¡Granger, maldición! –gritó, saltando de la cama y perdiendo un poco de autoridad al tambalearse-¡Esto no se terminó! ¡Volvé acá!

A medio camino de la puerta, se giró sobre sí misma, enfrentándolo a la distancia. Los dos jadeaban por la ira contenida. Hermione se sentía usada y ya no tenía energía para discutir con él. Si se iba, todavía podría dormir algunas horas antes de desayunar e ir a clases. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no quedarse admirando su torso desnudo junto a la cama o tendría que darle la razón respecto a eso. Ganada esa pequeña batalla interna, lo miró a los ojos con furia, para que pudiera notar que ignoraba deliberadamente su demanda. Con paso firme caminó los pasos que la distanciaban de la puerta, dejándolo solo. Draco, agitado, maldijo unas veces más hacia donde había estado la chica, sintiéndose colérico y, aunque él no lo admitiera, confundido.


	6. SECRETO COMPARTIDO

Gracias por estar pendientes, voy a intentar que la historia no decepcione. Este capítulo es especialmente largo porque quería avanzar un poco más en la historia, está claro que va a ser un longfic, pero mi intención no es que sea eterno.

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, criaturas, escenarios, hechizos, etc. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

**CAPÍTULO 6: SECRETO COMPARTIDO**

Refunfuñando y repitiendo en un tono socarrón las últimas palabras de Malfoy, Hermione llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor. Subió las escaleras desde la Sala Común de su casa, y esperó detrás de la puerta hasta escuchar los ronquidos de Ginny, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era un sermón a lo Weasley. Una vez que corroboró que estuvieran todas sus pertenencias, llamó a Crookshanks, que se acostó a sus pies y se quedó dormido incluso más rápido que ella. Mentalmente, estaba agotada. No soportaba el desprecio constante, y menos aún porque sabía que no lo merecía. Había perdido tiempo y energía en una persona que lejos de agradecerle, la maltrataba. Bueno, técnicamente le había agradecido, pero esa simple palabra había quedado opacada por el trato que recibió después. Realmente no entendía a Malfoy, pero menos se entendía a ella misma y no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué se había quedado con él. Con esa pregunta en la cabeza, se durmió.

Como siempre, Hermione fue la primera en despertarse. Si bien ese día no tenía clases hasta poco antes del mediodía, respetó su estricto horario para hacer algunas cosas. Extrañaba la vida en el castillo, y era la primera vez que lo veía después de la guerra. Al terminar de bañarse y alistarse, bajó al Gran Comedor y agradeció poder desayunar prácticamente sola. Cuando estaba saliendo, se cruzó con Ginny, que cuando la vio pareció que volvía a respirar después de mucho tiempo.

- ¿¡Dónde estuviste!? –preguntó con ansiedad, agarrándola de los brazos como si quisiera constatar que realmente estaba ahí-. Luna te vio bajar del tren con Malfoy, pero no estuviste en la cena ni cuando fuimos a dormir…

- Acompañé a… -empezó a decir, pero sacudió la cabeza y reformuló su respuesta para que sonara más casual- Lo acompañé hasta la enfermería, y…

- Ese idiota –la interrumpió, girando los ojos en reprobación. Hermione sabía que Ginny iba a empezar con el discurso al que tanto había temido enfrentarse durante la madrugada. No tenía escapatoria.- Solo voy a decirlo una vez: sabés que no es agradable para mí tener que ser la que te recuerda esto, pero Malfoy sigue siendo la misma basura que siempre fue. Esté herido o no. Te lastimó, humilló y subestimó de todas las maneras que pudo desde que lo conociste por algo tan absurdo como ser hija de muggles. Te conozco –dijo sonriéndole-, se que creés que todo el mundo puede redimirse, pero definitivamente Draco Malfoy no es la clase de persona que cambia. Viene de un largo linaje de gente patética, estirada y sobre todo, equivocada. Están acostumbrados a obtener todo lo que quieren sin tener que dar nada a cambio, y tu ayuda no habrá sido la excepción… –adivinó- Casi puedo verlo insultándote en la enfermería.

- Lo se, Ginny. Se quién es y lo que me hizo desde el primer año. –aseguró, queriendo cortar el monólogo de su amiga, haciendo que suspirara con impotencia.- Agradezco que te preocupes, pero no hay razón para hacerlo. Además, sí me agradeció –admitió, con una sonrisa, omitiendo que el maltrato también había estado presente.

- Herms, simplemente no quiero que te lastime –dijo con un suspiro de resignación-. No dudo de vos, pero creo que tu compañía, por más esfuerzo que pongas, no podría hacerlo mejor. Prometeme que no te vas a exponer frente a él.

- Tranquila –le aseguró con una sonrisa-. Además, Malfoy, sus heridas y mi cuidado están en el pasado. Nadie sabe lo que pasó, podemos olvidarnos lo antes posible.

-Ah, sobre eso… -dijo, un poco nerviosa- Me pediste discreción y lo respeté, pero…

- Pero… ¿Qué? –la apuró alarmada. Eso no estaba bien, sabía que ese descuido traería consecuencias

- Luna no sabía que no podía decir nada acerca de Malfoy y vos cuando te vio ayudándolo. Solo digamos que no es secreto el estado en el que Malfoy llegó a Hogwarts. Pero ¡te juro que no te nombró más que delante mío! – aclaró, al ver los ojos desorbitados de Hermione-

- ¡Maldición! –repitió varias veces, pensando qué hacer. Sabía que Malfoy mataría a Luna, como mínimo si esa información llegaba a ser pública. Nunca nadie tendría que saber que ella lo había rescatado-. ¿Segura que Luna no le dijo a nadie acerca de mí?

- Completamente –contestó Ginny- En el momento en que lo vio, corrió hacia mí, me lo dijo y yo le pedí que no comentara nada acerca tuyo, pero no le aclaré nada respecto a Malfoy –admitió sin culpa.

- Está bien –concluyó-. Me tengo que ir, Gin. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de responder, su amiga había salido casi volando por las escaleras, dejándole unas disculpas en la boca. La vio alejarse tan rápido como podía y con un poco de culpa, se encaminó a su mesa en el Gran Comedor. Suspiró y clavó con fuerza su tenedor en la torta de vainilla que tenía frente a ella, determinada a alejar a su mejor amiga de alguien tan malo e imbécil como Draco Malfoy. Se enojó un poco porque no hacía falta preguntarse a dónde se había ido Hermione, a pesar del elaborado discurso que le había dado, sabía que no había prestado atención. Calculó que a esas alturas estaría entrando a la enfermería. Y así lo era.

Draco no había dormido bien, cosa que atribuyó a la incómoda camilla, el horrible sabor del _skele-gro_ y sobre todo, la presencia de cierta bruja en su cabeza. No podía digerir la actitud de Hermione ¿Cómo podía ser tan…? Ni siquiera podía elegir una palabra, pero consideraba que testaruda, insolente y entrometida se acercaban bastante. Desayunó con tranquilidad lo que Madame Pomfrey le había dejado, y después de que la señora le quitara la bandeja vacía, intentó dormir nuevamente, de espaldas a la puerta. No tuvo que abrir los ojos o girarse cuando sintió que el olor a jazmín inundaba el lugar.

- Granger, ¿te quedaron ganas de explotar cosas? Por allá tenés unos cuantos frascos para que te diviertas –se burló.

- No me provoques, Malfoy… No estoysegura de que esta vez… Dejara de apuntarte –lo calló, entre bocanadas de aire, intentando interrumpir los roces- Todo el colegio sabe –dijo agitada por haber corrido desde la planta baja-. El tren…

- ¿… El colegio sabe? –preguntó rápidamente, entendiendo después de unos segundos- Detalles –pidió con seriedad, girándose hacia ella, sorprendido y desesperado- ¿Qué vieron, quién?

-Luna –contestó Hermione, que seguía agitada-. Luna Lovegood… Saben que estabas lastimado… Que bajaste del tren en ese estado…

- Tomá –dijo alcanzándole el vaso que reemplazaba al que ella había hecho explotar a la madrugada-. Tranquilizate de una vez y explicame bien –exigió. Hermione asintió y tomó asiento por un momento a su lado, esperando a que su corazón y respiración se normalizaran.

-Luna –empezó-, nos vio salir del tren a hurtadillas. Notó que estabas mal, habrá visto la sangre y los moretones –supuso-. Además, no podías caminar solo. Es obvio que fue suficiente como para que el rumor se esparciera. No creo que te acuerdes bien como estabas, pero si te describió bien, me extraña que nadie haya venido a escudriñar.

- ¡Mierda! Ahora todo el mundo va a saber que me ayudaste –se quejó desesperado, haciéndole ver a Hermione que para él era peor haber sido ayudado por ella que el ataque en sí- Si esto llega a oídos de mi papá voy a estar en problemas. Graves problemas. Él no toleraría la humillación de tener un hijo que es atacado y casi asesinado porque no puede defenderse como es debido… y menos si quien lo ayudó es una sangre sucia–dijo en voz alta, pero para sí mismo, haciendo que Hermione reconsiderara la opinión de Ginny-

-No tenés que preocuparte por eso –admitió, sintiéndose humillada- Luna le dijo acerca de mí a Ginny, y ella le indicó que nadie más debía saberlo. –él asintió, conforme con la respuesta, y bastante más tranquilo- La verdad es que no pude averiguar más. En cuanto lo supe vine a advertirte. –no quiso ser menos que él, así que intentó devolverle la atención- Malfoy, que quede claro: no solo vos te exponés a las críticas al haber sido yo quien te ayudó. Esto no puede difundirse, no sólo por tu papá. Nadie tiene que saberlo.

-. ¿Podemos confiar en que Lunática y la hermana de la comadreja no abran la boca?

- Por supuesto –aseguró con solemnidad.

- Asegurate de eso si querés sigan bien –amenazó. Hubiera sido realmente aterrador sin el grito agudo de dolor, que hizo que su cuerpo de encorvara instintivamente. Podía parecer bien de a ratos, pero ambos sabían que estaba lejos de eso. Se dio vuelta avergonzado, dándole la espalda a Hermione. Con ese gesto, le hizo entender que no había nada más que hablar.

Resopló con rabia y dejó la enfermería. Sí, habían llegado a un acuerdo y podría decirse que en términos bastante cordiales, pero de alguna manera, le quedaba un sabor amargo. Evidentemente, con Malfoy siempre era así; daba las gracias seguido de insultos o llegaban a un arreglo mutuo, acompañado de amenazas. Un paso adelante, y dos para atrás. No es que esperara algo distinto, de hecho, no esperaba nada de él. A pesar de esa conclusión, el dolor y la decepción que sentía no disminuían. Muy adentro suyo, sabía que Ginny tenía razón.

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Después de una tarde agitada, no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada por Malfoy. En parte, porque no podía sacarse su último grito de la cabeza, pero que en todas las aulas, pasillos y recovecos del castillo se hablara del ataque en el tren, definitivamente no ayudaba. Había escuchado todo tipo de teorías al respecto. A la hora de la cena, luego de darle bastantes vueltas al asunto, decidió ir a la enfermería a preguntarle a Madame Pomfrey como seguía su recuperación. Quería evitar que la vieran, y sabía que durante las comidas, todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, dejando el castillo desierto. Desgraciadamente, no era la única persona que tenía eso en cuenta.


	7. LA FIGURA ENCAPUCHADA

Me gustaría saber qué piensan… ¡Espero sus reviews!

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, criaturas, escenarios, hechizos, etc. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

**CAPÍTULO 7: LA FIGURA ENCAPUCHADA**

La oscuridad abrazaba la enfermería entera. A veces, podía distinguirse el viento golpeando las ventanas o el goteo de una canilla cercana, pero ningún otro sonido delataba la presencia de algo vivo en esa habitación, ni siquiera en el castillo. Reinaba el silencio, y eso molestaba a Draco. El silencio lo hacía pensar. Todo le dolía y sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se reía de sí mismo pensando en que años antes hubiera escrito miles de cartas a su padre quejándose de absolutamente todo lo que había vivido desde que llegó al castillo. Ahora, Lucius alternaba su vida entre interminables interrogatorios en Azkaban y la Mansión Malfoy, sitiada hasta nuevo aviso. Poco iba a importarle la comodidad de su almohada, y de importarle, dudaba que fuera capaz de hacer algo al respecto. De su poder, sólo quedaba el recuerdo. Eso había sido evidente con el ataque que había sufrido.

¿Quién había sido? Su primera opción fue Potter, y un segundo después de habérsele cruzado por la cabeza, más allá de la respuesta de Granger, supo que no era un acto digno del adorado niño que vivió. Maldito. Siempre rodeado de gente buena, justa, valiente… Rodeado de amigos. Desde que entró a ese colegio lo único que había recibido era ayuda y entendimiento, claro, el pobrecito no tenía padres. _¿Y qué si no tiene padres? Yo los tengo y no hicieron más que llenarme la cabeza con cosas absurdas_. Todos ayudaban a Potter, mientras él pasaba veranos enteros rodeado de planes malignos y estrafalarios o mortífagos locos. ¿Acaso nadie veía que él crecía y convivía con todo el mal que el idiota de Potter enfrentaba solo una maldita noche al año? Claro, ayudemos al huérfano, al elegido; Malfoy está perdido. Le habían dado la espalda a un chico igual de necesitado. Estaba solo, tratando de crecer sin que toda la maldad que lo rodeaba lo afectara, apañándose en el poder que tenía Lucius, su único escudo. Ya no tenía nada. De su pasado, no quedaban ni los mortífagos. A la deriva, resultado de una guerra por la que había peleado sin convicción y abandonado como un cobarde. Demasiado bueno para los malos, demasiado malo para los buenos.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Escuchó un ruido que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y antes de que pudiera ver de dónde salía, una luz se estrelló contra su cama, de la que saltó con la rapidez suficiente para que el hechizo no lo afectara. Se arrastró a gatas hasta el lado opuesto de la enfermería y se escondió detrás de un biombo. Unos pasos firmes se acercaban lentamente hasta donde estaba él, que no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Los pasos se detuvieron, pero lejos de tranquilizarse, su corazón se aceleró. Entendió que quien fuera que estaba ahí, no necesitaba acercarse más. Un susurro le indicó a la varita del atacante qué hacer y aún con los ojos cerrados, pudo divisar que una luz cada vez más fuerte iba en su dirección. En menos de lo que hubiera sido esperado, reconoció el efecto. Su cuerpo quedó rígido en el piso mientras decenas de cuchillos lo atravesaban, sin dudas el susurro había sido _Sectumsempra_. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Ningún Severus que viniera a salvarlo con ese hechizo-canción que lo había sanado tiempo atrás. El dolor era insoportable, no podía pensar. De a poco sentía cómo la vida dejaba su cuerpo y algunas imágenes pasaban en su mente. No eran recuerdos, no se sentía capaz de reproducir más que cosas al azar: la madera de su escoba, el jardín de la mansión, los ojos de Narcisa mirándolo con amor, el olor de los jazmines. No, no podía _ver_ el aroma de una flor. Lo estaba oliendo de verdad. Sí, jazmines… y de pronto, luz.

. . .

A Hermione le sorprendió ver la puerta de la enfermería abierta, pero no dudó en entrar. Entornó los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y casi instintivamente, agarró su varita. Con todo el cuidado y silencio del que fue capaz, se acercó a la cama de Draco y tanteó el colchón, pero no estaba ahí y tampoco había rastros de la enfermera.

- ¡_Lumos Maxima_! –gritó sin titubear, haciendo que una bola de luz saliera de su varita, ubicándose en el centro de la habitación. En la pared opuesta a la camilla de Draco, al notar la presencia de Hermione, una figura encapuchada se erguía lentamente de espaldas a ella. La capa bajo la que se escondía no permitía distinguir su cuerpo. Hermione se quedó quieta, esperando lo peor. Tenía su varita firmemente agarrada, pero ningún hechizo salía de su boca. De repente, la figura se hizo humo, descubriendo el cuerpo de Draco, que yacía firme y herido. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, el encapuchado desapareció, rompiendo el ventanal del fondo de la enfermería. Hermione corrió el tramo de suelo que los separaba y se agachó junto a Draco, que se desangraba a través de muchísimos cortes. Se corrió el pelo de su cara e inspiró con fuerza. Esta vez sí sabía qué hacer.

-_Vulnera Sanentum_ –canturreó repetidas veces con su varita, apuntando cada una de las heridas. De a poco, la sangre parecía volver a su cuerpo, dando paso a un color más saludable y una respiración normal. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero ahora parecía una acción forzada. Él no quería abrirlos. –Estamos solos –le dijo, una vez que sus heridas se habían cerrado. Draco abrió los ojos con lentitud y sufrió un déjà vu. Otra vez la cara de Granger lo examinaba preocupada, podía asumir que con un poco de orgullo y la frente manchada de sangre, al igual que en el tren. Al verlo abrir los ojos y notar que estaba bien, sonrió aliviada y sin mirar, arregló la ventana. Sólo había visto esa clase de desaparición dramática en la Madriguera y en la Batalla de Hogwarts. En ambas ocasiones, las habían hecho mortífagos. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí.

Draco la miró desconcertado y abrió la boca varias veces intentando contestar algo coherente. Al verse imposibilitado, se limitó a seguirle la corriente y dejarse levantar con ayuda de ella. Como si fuera algo común entre ellos, Hermione se acomodó bajo su brazo y lo rodeó con uno de ella, para que caminara sin dificultad. Él no podía más que mirarla con una ceja en alto, expresando incredulidad. Había estado a segundos de morir y Granger lo había salvado. Dos veces.

- Alguien está muy poco contento respecto a que hayas sobrevivido lo del tren –concluyó finalmente, en un intento de explicar lo que estaba haciendo-. Acá estás demasiado expuesto, nos vamos a la Sala de Menesteres.


	8. SALA DE MENESTERES

¡Gracias a todos los que siguen soportándome, en especial a Miri!

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, criaturas, escenarios, hechizos, etc. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

**CAPÍTULO 8: SALA DE MENESTERES**

No podían evitar darse vuelta para comprobar si los estaban siguiendo. Hermione lo forzaba a correr sabiendo que esta vez estaba mucho mejor que la vez anterior en la que se habían trasladado de esa manera por el castillo. No eran capaces de hablar, sólo se hacían gestos para indicarle al otro que se detuviera o tuviera cuidado. Al llegar al séptimo piso, Draco se apoyó contra una pared, dejando que Hermione se hiciera cargo de la situación. Ella, caminó varias veces delante de la supuesta pared con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, como si hiciera fuerza. Con el ruido de piedras arrastrándose, una puerta emergió, sacando a Hermione de su ensimismamiento. Ingresó, manteniendo la puerta abierta para Draco, que entró y casi empujó a Hermione para cerrar la entrada detrás de él. Cabizbajo, se dejó caer contra la puerta hasta quedar sentado. Quería tranquilizarse y aminorar su respiración. Hacía unos minutos estaba filosofando acerca de su vida, de repente alguien casi lo mata y ahora estaba con Granger en la Sala de Menesteres, escondiéndose de Merlín sabe qué.

Después de que pasara el tiempo que a él le pareció apropiado, se levantó y pudo mirar la habitación. No era muy grande, pero se la veía apropiada. Los pisos eran de una madera brillosa y las paredes estaban tapizadas con dibujos en distintos tonos de gris. Se destacaba en la pared a su derecha, una gran chimenea de mármol, rodeada por un armario vidriado y un sillón de terciopelo negro cuya comodidad saltaba a la vista. En la pared del fondo, un escritorio con dos bibliotecas a sus lados y en la pared izquierda, dos camas de madera oscura cuyos doseles y cobijas combinaban con el tapizado, se separaban por sus respectivas mesas de noche y en el medio, una puerta.

Inquieta gracias a la situación y al extenso silencio de Draco, Hermione bufó golpeando rítmicamente el piso. Se atrevió a mirarlo mientras él caminaba alrededor de la habitación, inspeccionando cada rincón. Ella expresaba abiertamente su descontento con ruidos molestos y algún que otro resoplido o susurro, hasta que finalmente Draco se acostó en la cama más cercana.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó sintiéndose cuestionado. Su entrenado temple podía aguantar bastante, pero todo tenía un límite.

- ¿No vas a decir nada, después de lo que pasó? Estuviste muy cerca de la muerte, ¿cómo podes estar tan tranquilo? –resopló indignada.

- ¿Qué querés saber, Granger? –le contestó ignorando el tono reprobatorio en que ella le hablaba

- La verdad. Esta vez quiero que me cuentes realmente lo que pasó, con todos los detalles que puedas recordar –pidió con tranquilidad, caminando hasta uno de los postes de la cama. No lo hacía por curiosa, detrás de sus inquietudes había desconcierto y miedo.

- Está bien –accedió suspirando. Después de todo, ella le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que era digna de su confianza. En algún punto, se habían vuelto compañeros en esta serie de eventos, pero prefería no pensarlo así. A pesar de eso, no se sentía cómodo hablándole, así que se limitó a mirar al techo y empezó-. Estaba casi dormido, de repente una luz vino hacia mí, la esquivé y traté de esconderme pero en cuestión de segundos, quien sea que fuera, me alcanzó y no pude esquivar el segundo _Sectumsempra_. Quedé en el piso, y empecé a tener visiones de cosas cotidianas, pero aisladas. Sentía que de a poco perdía el conocimiento hasta que sentí olor a jazmines –tragó saliva fuertemente, negando con la cabeza, arrepentido de que ese detalle se le escapara-. No sé qué o cuánto tiempo pasó, pero lo próximo que vi fue tu cara ensangrentada –finalizó- Por cierto, deberías limpiarte –dijo haciendo un sonido que sonaba como una risa.

- ¿No pudiste ver quién era? Mínimamente algo que nos ayude a reconocerlo… -preguntó ella, todavía estaba sonrojada por el comentario de la sangre y agradeciendo que él no la mirara.

- No, no vi nada. En ninguno de los dos… episodios –confesó finalmente, eligiendo con cuidado la última palabra- ¿A dónde lleva esa puerta? –preguntó Draco, apuntando a ella con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Tratando de desviar la conversación

- Creo que a un baño. Me pareció que era algo útil. Ahí –dijo señalando el armario al lado de la chimenea- hay una pequeña colección de pociones curativas. Creo que no vas a necesitar más que una última dosis de _skele-gro_, pero de cualquier manera, son todas las que pude recordar del botiquín de Madame Pomfrey.

- Bien pensado –reconoció a regañadientes.

- Fue lo más neutral que pude pensar, no quería nada verde o rojo -aclaró, refiriéndose a la habitación en general-. Me pareció que el gris iba a ser más adecuado –dijo orgullosa, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama que él no ocupaba -. Así, ninguno se sentiría… incomodo.

- Sí, debo admitir que podría ser peor –coincidió con soltura

- ¿Perdón? –preguntó sintiéndose insultada

- Pocas cosas son peores que la enfermería, pero esto está lejos de ser algo bueno –largó, rebotando en el colchón como si comprobara su comodidad.

- Entonces, Malfoy –empezó con fingida dulzura-, la próxima vez encargate vos. A ver si lográs materializar los requisitos de tu arrogante culo en una cama.

- Dos, Granger –dijo con desenfado- Pusiste dos camas. Evidentemente no querías que mi arrogante culo durmiera solo –aguijoneó, girándose hacia ella con una ceja levantada-

Lo divertía lo absurdo de la situación, pero más que nada, la incomodidad que sabía que podía generarle. Ella era un blanco fácil para la burla: tenía pocas pulgas y sobre todo, una lengua digna de compararse con la de un Slytherin, por mucho que a él le pesara. Tal y como lo esperaba, las mejillas de Hermione fueron tomando color mientras sus ojos se abrían, no sabía si con ira o vergüenza. Una parte de él empezaba a relajarse cuando de golpe, recordó el último cruce que habían tenido, en el que ella lo había dejado con las palabras en la boca. El marcador estaba a favor de ella, pero Draco no pretendía dejarlo así.

- ¡Sos un idiota presumido! –le contestó sintiéndose ofendida.

- Sólo remarco lo obvio, Granger. La habitación podría haber tenido todo lo que quisieras, y pusiste dos camas. No es mi culpa que tu inconsciente no pueda ocultar sus intenciones.

- ¿Intenciones? Por favor –se rio, burlándose-. Mi inconsciente no tiene que ocultar ninguna intención. Está más interesado en un Dementor que en vos.

- No es lo que dice esta romántica habitación –contestó, ignorando su respuesta y empezando a caminar alrededor de la cama de ella, incomodándola con su presencia- Dos días lejos del pobretón y ya quedás en evidencia-reprochó-. Pensé que tenías más autocontrol.

- No necesitaría autocontrol ni aunque fueras el último hombre en el universo.

- Granger, Granger… -suspiró riendo de costado, apoyándose en uno de los postes de la cama de Hermione- Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo. De hecho, aun teniendo una gran cantidad de hombres, podría asegurarte que sigo en carrera. Y muy bien posicionado.

- Malfoy, no empieces un juego que no vas a poder terminar –lo enfrentó con un tono meloso, poniéndose de pie de un salto-.

- ¿No voy a poder terminar? Que poco me conocés –señaló, acortando la distancia entre ellos, tomándola por la cintura. Su intención era desconcertarla y dejarla tan callada como ella lo había hecho con él. Para desgracia de Hermione, lo único en lo que Draco se sentía seguro, era su atractivo.

-Lo único que conozco de vos es que tu soberbia es más grande que Hogwarts. Lo cual, siendo una persona que no puede cuidar de sí misma, deja mucho que desear –concluyó, con un gesto desdeñoso, deshaciéndose de su agarre.

Malfoy no supo que contestar. Siempre era lo mismo: cuando pensaba que la tenía en sus manos, vulnerable, de la nada sacaba una respuesta que lo dejaba con la boca abierta. Se la veía complacida con su afirmación, mientras el respiraba acelerado, con sus fosas nasales evidenciando la frustración. Otra vez, la sabelotodo le cerraba la boca. Humillado y lleno de ira, la tomó por un codo y la acercó a él tanto como pudo, haciendo que debido a la sorpresa, ella suspirara sonoramente. Ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con sorpresa. Su respiración ahora sí estaba precipitada y con cada bocanada de aire presionaba su pecho contra él, dando paso a ideas inesperadas por parte de Draco. Sabía que había dado un paso en falso y que ese simple hecho era un arma de doble filo, pero ya era tarde. El aire estaba cargado de tensión. Y olor a jazmines.

- Mi seguridad tiene fundamentos, Granger, porque mi soberbia no es lo más grande que tengo. –largó con impunidad. Con una risa presumida, observó su cara de estupefacción y la soltó, sintiéndose contento. Eso sí le cerraría la boca.

- Me preocupa cuan mal te sentís, si lo único que puede sacarte de tu malestar es esto. –dijo con un dejo de lástima, pocos segundos después-. Va a ser mejor que me vaya, supongo. Te veo mañana en el desayuno.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o contestarle, lo había dejado solo. Su cabeza le decía que en contra de todo pronóstico, en sus peores momentos, ella lo había salvado. Hermione se preocupaba por él y lo único que recibía de su parte eran malos tratos. Se sentía frustrado, confundido. Su cuerpo se dividía en agradecimiento y rechazo. A toda costa quería volverla loca, hacerla sentir a su merced. Desde que podía recordar, canalizaba sus malos momentos disminuyendo y molestando al resto, pero esta vez, eso no lo hacía sentir ni un poco mejor. Sin saberlo, Hermione se las había arreglado para dejarlo pasmado.


	9. PASILLOS

Este es uno largo ¡Disfruten!

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, criaturas, escenarios, hechizos, etc. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

**CAPÍTULO 9: PASILLOS**

- Puedo traer mis espectrogafas, Ginny –dijo Luna con tranquilidad.

- ¿Espectrogafas? ¿Por qué…? –preguntó confundida.

- Todos saben que es la única manera de detectar a los _wrackspurts_, y claramente su cabeza es una colonia de ellos.

Las dos amigas esperaban a Hermione en la puerta del Gran Comedor. No la veían desde el día anterior y estaban preocupadas. Tenían muy en claro su horarios, así que con astucia, habían acordado levantarse antes de lo usual, para sorprenderla en el desayuno. Bastantes minutos después de lo pensado, Hermione apareció, sorprendiéndose al verlas. Lucía, para sorpresa de Ginny, ilesa y tranquila. Quizás un poco ojerosa, pero podría haber pasado desapercibido si no la estuviera escudriñando como lo hacía. Luego de los saludos habituales, gracias a lo deshabitado que estaba el comedor, las 3 chicas se sentaron juntas y desayunaron como si nada pasara.

- Hermione, mirá –empezó Ginny con muchísimo cuidado, una vez desaparecidos sus platos-, no quiero que esto se vuelva una costumbre, pero me obligás a repetirte que eso que estás haciendo está descabelladamente mal. Estás haciendo cosas… estúpidas.

- ¡Ginevra! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de que su cabeza atraiga tantas criaturas! –la regañó Luna, compartiendo la preocupación, pero con distintas teorías. Ginny asintió para complacer a la chica, pero giró los ojos al volver a centrarse en Hermione.

- Ayer –continuó la pelirroja- desapareciste luego del desayuno, no te vi en el almuerzo como habíamos pactado y no viniste a cenar. Y no te voy a preguntar dónde estuviste porque no tengo dudas al respecto. No entiendo ¿por qué estás tan pendiente de él?

- No sé hasta qué punto sería conveniente que supieran –dijo acercando su cabeza a ellas a través de la mesa-, y por eso, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que pedirles que confíen en mí. Es más grave de lo que suponía, y sé que prometí que me iba a mantener al margen, pero eso fue antes de ver… Cosas –se limitó a decir.

- Puedo ayudarte a reconocerlas, si es que no sabés qué son, pero deberías describirlas con todo el detalle que recuerdes –haciendo un gesto bastante confuso entre lástima y ánimo, Luna ofreció su ayuda, mientras Ginny se limitaba a mirarla con seriedad. Esperaba una respuesta más clara.

- Lo lamento, pero no puedo decirles más que eso. Al menos, no sin hablar con él. –contestó bajando la cabeza. No quería ocultarles nada porque adoraba a sus amigas, pero no era conveniente que se entrometieran. Conociendo a Ginny, sabía que probablemente la ataría al sauce boxeador antes de dejarla sola con Malfoy otra vez. No eran como Harry y Ron. Ellos hubieran sabido diferenciar cuándo estaba permitido preguntar y cuándo no. Había un pacto implícito de no comprometer ni forzar al otro. Después de siete años cargados de situaciones peligrosas, manejaban con fluidez esos momentos.

- ¿A caso no confiás en nosotras? –reprochó Ginny un poco triste.

- No es eso, quiero cuidarlas, en serio. Es más complicado de lo que parecía en el tren. Mucho más. En el último año pasaron demasiadas cosas como para que ustedes también se involucren en algo así. Cuando sepa qué es realmente lo que pasa, y me asegure que no amenaza su seguridad, les voy a contar.

- Si considerás que es tan peligroso, ¿por qué no nos dejás ayudarte? –inquirió Luna

- Por favor, chicas –dijo tras un gran suspiro-, traten de entender y confiar en mí. En mi lugar, estarían haciendo lo mismo.

- Si de verdad creés que es lo mejor para nosotras, incluyéndote –remarcó Luna-, voy a respetar tu decisión. Sólo tené cuidado. No me gustaría que estuviera usándote. Él no tiene nada que perder, pero vos…

-Gracias Luna –la interrumpió, tomándola de la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa sincera- ¿Ginny…?

- No esperes que cambie mi postura –dijo con el rostro inmutable- Sos una mujer adulta y extraordinariamente inteligente. Esto no va a traer más que problemas, lo sé, y en el fondo vos también. Cuidate Hermione, por favor. Ahora, tengo que irme a clases, nos vemos luego –concluyó, antes de dejar el lugar dando zancadas.

Como si Merlín hubiera estado escuchando sus deseos, Malfoy apareció solo en el Hall. Todavía llena de impotencia y enojo, fue a su encuentro. Se aprovechó de lo desprevenido que estaba, lo agarró por la corbata con fuerza, y lo empujó contra la pared más cercana, sacando la varita rápidamente y sosteniéndola a escasos centímetros de su cara.

- No me importa qué te esté pasando, Malfoy, pero no me gusta nada que involucres a Hermione en tu patética vida –le dijo sin preámbulos.

- ¿De qué hablás? –preguntó confundido y ofendido.

- No te hagas el desentendido. Ella se está haciendo de cargo de vos como si lo merecieras y por lo se atrevió a decirnos, está metida en un problema por tu culpa. Sé que no te importa, y de hecho, verla sufrir te fascinaría…

- ¿Qué? Yo no…

- Solo quiero que sepas que si me entero que esto es un intento de hacerle algo malo, te vas a arrepentir hasta de haberlo pensado. Puede que Harry y mi hermano no estén, pero definitivamente no está sola. Tenelo en cuenta.

Después de que le sacara la varita de la cara, Draco la vio abandonar el lugar como si fuera la dueña y se odiaba por no haberla dejado retorciéndose en el piso a causa de un Cruciatus. La maldita hermana de la comadreja tenía las agallas de enfrentarlo en el medio del Hall, ni más ni menos. Debía reconocer que sólo por eso merecía más reconocimiento que sus hermanos. ¿O sería que ahora, él carecía de todo respeto y hasta Longbottom lo iba a humillar en el Gran Comedor? Maravillado ante lo absurdo de su idea, entró a desayunar. Al tomar asiento, se cruzó con un par de grandes y cuestionadores ojos marrones. Mantuvo la mirada por un tiempo, hasta que una figura se interpuso, captando su atención.

- ¡Eh, Draco! –saludó Blaise Zabini con alegría- Habíamos apostado con Nott que no aparecerías hasta mañana. Tomá –dijo pasándole un par de monedas a Theo, que había tomado asiento junto a Draco, con el silencio que lo caracterizaba.

- Siempre es un placer ganarte–se rió Theo, dándole un codazo cómplice a Draco, haciendo que por primera vez en días, sonriera.

- Basta de bromas –se quejó Blaise- Vayamos a lo importante, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Draco no tenía reservas al momento de expresarles qué sentía o pensaba respecto a lo ocurrido, así que a medida que hablaba, el tiempo pasaba y la mesa de a poco se fue llenando, haciendo que el relato fuera escuchado por unos cuantos alumnos más, algunos sólo por curiosidad, otros con genuino interés. Después de contarles detalladamente que había pasado desde el ataque en el tren, omitiendo decirles quién lo había ayudado, suspiró con fuerza, cayendo realmente en que estaba metido en un gran problema. La guerra había hecho que Slytherin tuviera menos alumnos de lo usual, y eso generaba una unión entre ellos. Debían mantenerse unidos y apoyarse mutuamente.

- ¿No sabés quién te salvó? –preguntó Blaise, una vez que pudo alejar a Draco de las palmadas amistosas de sus compañeros de casa.

- No, realmente no lo sé –contestó con una fingida aflicción, escapando su mirada con todo el disimulo del que era capaz a la mesa de Gryffindor. Vio a Hermione tamborilear la mesa inmersa en vaya a saber uno qué y rápidamente se enfocó en sus amigos, resolviendo que no podía poner a prueba su perspicacia- Tiene que haber sido algún profesor –contestó, intentando enfocar las sospechas hacia otro lado.

- Definitivamente –concordó Theo, uniéndose a la conversación- No sé si alguien se hubiera arriesgado tanto por uno de nosotros, y sin ofender, especialmente por vos. Y ni hablar de los hechizos. Creo que ni siquiera hubiera podido hacer un _Wingardium Leviosa_ en la enfermería.

- Merlín, sí que te salvó el culo, Draco –dijo Blaise, superado por la situación- Sea quien sea, ahora está metido hasta el cuello. Si alguien está tan empeñado en lastimarte y sus intentos siempre son frustrados por la misma persona…

- Quien quiera que sea, no me gustaría estar en su lugar. Espero que no sea así, pero si lo ataques continúan y fuera él, me cuidaría más que vos -concluyó Theo suspirando.

Draco dejó de prestar atención en la conversación de sus amigos, ahora dedicados a ensalzar y sentir pena por el grandioso y valiente mago que lo había salvado. No se había puesto a pensar en los peligros a los que se exponía Granger. Sí, habían acordado que era mejor que nadie supiera, pero el acuerdo estaba hecho para mantener sus orgullos en alto. Estaba jodida por él, que la había molestado tantos años, incluso después de salvarlo. Se sentía culpable. Definitivamente, se había comportado como un imbécil desagradecido. Por supuesto, su padre le hubiera dicho que deje de pensar en estupideces porque un Malfoy no le debía nada a nadie, pero esa clase de pensamientos los habían puesto donde estaban ahora y definitivamente, Draco no quería eso para su vida. Algo iba a tener que hacer para agradecerle. Acompañado de sus amigos, se dirigió a clases.

El día iba incluso más lento de lo que había pasado en la enfermería. Nadie dejaba de susurrar y mirarlo, impidiéndole olvidar lo que había pasado. Como para agregar detalles a su incomodidad, la culpa se incrementaba cada vez que sus amigos volvían a sacar el tema de su "salvador anónimo". Maldita Granger, no le alcanzaba con humillarlo siendo una come libros insoportable, ahora también se arriesgaba por él y le debía la vida.

Una nota con la forma de un pequeño frasco se situó con disimulo entre las páginas de su libro de Pociones, la última clase de ese día. Al abrirla, con una letra redondeada y prolija, podía leerse "_Retrato de Phineas Catterbourg, después de la cena._". No hizo falta que el emisor firmara.

Como lo requería el papel que con tanto cuidado Draco conservaba, se encontraba sentado frente al retrato. Había comido rápido y casi corrido hasta el quinto piso. Quizás se había apurado demasiado, pero por lo menos eso le daba tiempo para pensar. Debía agradecerle de alguna forma, no hacerlo rayaba la idiotez. Iba a hacerlo de una manera sutil, sin excederse. A lo Malfoy. Pocos minutos después, escucho el eco de unos pasos firmes, acercándose con rapidez hasta alcanzarlo.

- Malfoy –saludó seria Hermione, mientras él se ponía de pie elegantemente.

- Granger.

- ¿Podés, por favor, explicarme por qué Madame Pomfrey me sacó de mis clases para darme un sermón frente a la Directora acerca del peligro que genera el secuestro de enfermos? –preguntó alterada, gesticulando exageradamente- O quizás preferís contarme por qué McGonagall me miró con tanta sorpresa cuando le dije que en mi opinión, el intruso de la enfermería podía ser un mortífago. ¿Cómo no se te cruzaron por la cabeza las únicas _dos_ cosas que tenías que hacer? Por tu culpa McGonagall dijo que estaba decepcionada de mí. ¿Tenés idea de lo que eso significa, acaso?

Draco no sabía qué decir, se dio golpes mentales por no haber pensado al respecto. Además, le sorprendía el enojo de Granger. Lo que más le molestaba era cómo había quedado frente a las autoridades del colegio. Típico de ella, supuso. Por otro lado, no sabía cómo manejar esa situación. Había ido decido a tratarla como un igual, por primera vez en su vida, y lejos de hacérselo fácil, le gritaba.

- ¿Cuándo tendría que haber ido, según tu criterio? En el medio de la noche, quizás, exponiéndome fuera de la Sala de Menesteres… O mejor aún, mientras el resto del colegio está en clases. Para nada eso me hace un blanco fácil, obviamente –contestó irónicamente.

- Seguramente hubieras tenido tiempo de no haber estado regodeándote entorno a tus amigos durante el desayuno.

- No estuve regodeán… -empezó, interrumpiéndose automáticamente- ¿Quién sos para cuestionar qué hago o dejo de hacer, Granger?

- ¿Quién soy? Soy la imbécil que viene cuidándote la espalda desde que pusiste un pie en ese maldito tren.

- Eso no te da derecho a darme órdenes.

- No, claro que no. Pero me parece que merezco, ya que no vas a dejar de comportarte como un idiota conmigo, que me liberes de las responsabilidades que todo esto trajo.

- Está bien, está bien. Me voy a hacer cargo, si es lo que querés.

- Genial –concordó, manteniendo los brazos fuertemente cruzados, aún en un tono combativo.

No quería dar el brazo a torcer. Él se había comportado mal y no iba a bajar la guardia, por más que tuviera un poco de razón. Tampoco se iba a dejar intimidar por él o sus ojos, actualmente oscurecidos por el enojo. Recordó la noche anterior y se estremeció un poco. Cada vez que se veía acorralado, apelaba a su físico. Odiaba que se abusara de su atractivo para ganar discusiones, le parecía muy bajo. Sobre todo, porque a pesar del trato que recibía de él, a ella todo eso de los roces, miradas y forcejeos le afectaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Mucho más.

- ¿Necesitás gritarme y mandonearme por algo más o ya puedo irme?

- Eso era todo. ¿Vos…? ¿Algo que tengas que decirme? –desafió, otra vez segura de sí misma.

- Sí –contestó poniéndose lo más derecho que pudo. Si iba a humillarse, lo haría con el mayor orgullo del que era capaz.- Tengo que admitir que pocas personas hubieran hecho todo lo que hiciste por mí. Después de interminables conversaciones con Nott y Zabini, me doy cuenta a todo lo que te arriesgaste ayudándome. Yendo al grano… Gracias, Hermione –largó apurado, como si esas palabras le picaran en la boca. No estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ella después de tal declaración, asintiendo a modo de saludo, se alejó rápidamente, dejándola sola en el pasillo.

- _Hermione_ –susurró para sí misma, una vez que estuvo sola. No pasó desapercibido por ella que la había llamado por su nombre por primera vez. No sangre sucia, come libros, sabelotodo o Granger. Su nombre. Y se dio cuenta, sintiéndose miserable y decepcionada, que nunca le había gustado _tanto_ cómo alguien lo pronunciaba.


	10. HUMORES

¡Espero que sepan disculparme! Estuve muy ocupada estudiando para mis exámenes (por lo general eso no me detiene, pero me temo que además sufría de un grave caso de bloqueo). De cualquier manera, acá está el nuevo capítulo. Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena.

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, criaturas, escenarios, hechizos, etc. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

**CAPÍTULO 10: HUMORES**

Hermione seguía pasmada. No era ninguna tonta, y sabía que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando no estaba bien. Preocupada, confundida y un poco ida, se dirigió a la torre de su casa. No podía engañarse a sí misma con excusas, así que decidió ignorar el tema. Obvió el malestar estomacal imaginario con el que llegó a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir todo lo que pudiera.

Un aplastante calor la despertó agitada. Para nada era una amante del verano, pero nada iba a ponerla de mal humor ese día. Su añorado frío no iba a tardar en llegar, por lo que no iba a darse el lujo de desaprovechar los últimos calores del verano. Aún con el pelo húmedo después de darse una ducha y una gran sonrisa, cargó su mochila con los libros necesarios dirigiéndose al comedor. Allí, tomó una manzana verde y se encaminó hacia el patio. Tranquilamente, caminaba sin rumbo por los pastos del castillo, erróneamente pensando que sería la única allí. Dándole un mordisco a su manzana, sintió una presencia que la congeló. Como si lo hubieran planeado, se encontraba frente a Draco Malfoy, aunque a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que él daba hacia ella. El sol hacía que su pelo pareciera blanco, y ni hablar de su piel. Tragó rápidamente, ahogándose un poco, sin poder concentrarse más allá de su vista. Tenía el pelo alborotado, la ropa desalineada y la corbata demasiado suelta. Si no lo hubiera conocido, diría que era la perfecta imagen del típico rebelde sin causa. Pero lo conocía, y por más atractivo que se viera así, sabía que su estado de nula exigencia estética sólo significaba que no estaba para nada bien. Pensó en su encuentro de la noche anterior y no entendía por qué si hacía unas horas la había tratado como la había hecho, ahora se acercaba a ella con los ojos enardecidos. Se recordó a sí misma hacerle caso a Ginny la próxima vez que le advirtiera algo, esta vez ya era muy tarde.

. . .

Al abandonar a la chica frente al retrato donde lo había citado, corrió hasta las mazmorras. Pensaba en lo que había hecho. Le había dado las gracias y le había explicado por qué lo hacía. Por lo menos hasta ese punto, estaba bastante complacido con lo que había hecho, sentía que su orgullo seguía intacto. Al menos, esa satisfacción duró hasta que entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

La habitación de Draco, Theo y Blaise –antes también compartida con Crabbe, Goyle y Pike-, constaba de tres grandes camas de hierro, cuyas ropas y abrigos, mostraban suntuosamente bordado el escudo de la casa. Draco se recostó y estiró la mano derecha hasta tocar la cabecera de la cama. La marca que le había hecho en su segundo año seguía ahí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió en casa. No aquella que ocupaba durante el verano y alguna que otra festividad durante el año, la _suya_. Respiró profundamente e intentó pensar al menos en su tarea, pero estando solo, su mente lo llevó hacia otro lugar. Uno que, aunque le costara, tenía que explorar con muchísimo cuidado.

Primero, estaba la preocupación. Aquella que, si se conocía tan bien como creía, sabía que no lo dejaría dormir. No tenía un plan para defenderse, ni siquiera sabía contra lo que se enfrentaba. Lo único que de lo que estaba seguro era que quien sea que fuera, no iba a darse por vencido hasta terminar con él. Por fin caía en la realidad, estaba en peligro y solo, técnicamente. Que Granger estuviera expuesta ante el mismo problema, en parte lo hacía sentir acompañado, pero sabía que lo buscaba a él. Sentía el mismo miedo que había sentido hacía dos años, cuando supo que a pesar de la clara orden que le habían impuesto, no iba a poder matar al director del colegio. Claro que en ese momento el temor estaba justificado, se enfrentaba a un maníaco genocida obsesionado con la sangre. ¿Contra quién estaba ahora? Trató de hacer un recuento mental, y concluyó que no se había metido con nadie. Al menos no lo suficiente como para que intentaran matarlo de camino y dentro del edificio más seguro de todo Gran Bretaña. Supo que si su supervivencia dependía sólo de él, estaba perdido. Iba a necesitar la ayuda de alguien valiente, inteligente, competente. Eso lo catapultó hacia el otro punto que atormentaba su cabeza.

_Hermione Granger_. Su cabeza pedía a gritos un repaso cronológico de lo que había estado pasando entre ellos desde el tren, pero no se atrevía a saciar esa necesidad. Definitivamente las cosas no estaban saliendo bien. Al menos, no eran normales y eso lo incomodaba bastante. Tenía que admitir que el jueguito de ganar discusiones contra ella apelando a su físico, había resultado un arma de doble filo. Según lo que demostraba, no parecía que a ella le afectara. Él no podía decir lo mismo. Después de siete años de insultos, peleas y hasta golpes, empezaba a replantearse la naturaleza de sus múltiples y enormes enfrentamientos. Sin saber qué pensar al respecto, se decidió por que, gracias a sentirse protegido y ante la falta de intimidad con otras mujeres, su cuerpo estaba confundido. Además, siempre le habían gustado los jazmines. Suspiró, tranquilo con su conclusión. Granger seguía siendo la misma sabihonda hija de muggles, con un mal criterio de compañía y ropa por lo menos un talle mayor a lo que correspondía.

Sí, definitivamente ésa era. Y por supuesto no le gustaba que discutieran como pares, no le atraía su cuerpo, su olor no era lo que lo desconcentraba, ni su actitud protectora lo reconfortaba. Dudó. La había llamado por su nombre y todo se derrumbaba de a poco, como si eso hubiera sido la llave que abría paso a una idea enterrada hacía años. Y la cara de ella al escucharlo decirlo le había confirmado esa vaga idea. Quería repetirlo cien veces más, solo para ver su expresión. Recapitulaba una y otra vez el momento, y no conseguía averiguar por qué lo había hecho. _Maldición, _gritó, logrando que la palabra hiciera eco en la habitación. Era solo una palabra, un nombre. El nombre de la sangre sucia amiga de Potter. No podía permitirse pensar de otra manera, algo tenía que hacer. Se durmió con su ceño fruncido y muy decido respecto a lo que debía hacer.

Se había despertado de muy mal humor y no le importaba esconderlo. Se bañó con paciencia y se puso la ropa sin siquiera fijarse en el espejo. Subió al comedor y se sentó en su mesa, sin tocar el desayuno. Movía impacientemente su pierna derecha. Sabía que en cualquier momento se llenaría de alumnos, de todos ellos. Era cuestión de esperar.

Cuando ya estaba demasiado impacientado, vio entrar a Hermione con una mochila enorme, probablemente llena de pergaminos, libros y más libros. Bufó, sorprendido de cuán predecible podía ser, y molesto porque era muy evidente que el peso de aquella mochila era mayor al que debería cargar. _Demasiado peso para ella y cualquier otro_, se apuró a aclarar en su cabeza. Más enojado de lo que estaba, la siguió mientras salía del comedor, unos segundos más tarde.

Una vez en el patio interno, notó realmente el calor que hacía. El sol era simplemente insoportable. Se quedó apoyado en una columna interna de la galería, viendo cómo ella se acomodaba en el piso minuciosamente. Concluyó que era meticulosa en todos los aspectos de su vida. En la cabeza de Draco, su falta de espontaneidad y su temperamento al enfrentarlo o la valentía que había demostrado en la Batalla de Hogwarts, no eran cosas que fácilmente se complementaban. Definitivamente, era una caja de Pandora. Decido, se asomó a través del arco que llevaba al patio y esperó hasta que ella lo viera, lo cual no tardó mucho. Entrecerró los ojos debido a la excesiva claridad y se paró frente a ella, acomodándose el pelo descuidadamente hacia atrás.

- Hola –dijo Hermione, tosiendo automáticamente a causa de un leve atragantamiento, parándose y acomodando su falda con rapidez.

- Granger –contestó a modo de saludo. Hermione sintió cómo algo dentro suyo desaparecía, probablemente algún tipo de esperanza. Volvía a ser_ Granger._- No tengo tiempo como para andar con rodeos. Temo que no dejé las cosas claras ayer. Nada de lo que haya dicho cambia nuestra… No cambia nada –se corrigió, hundiendo en un pozo el buen humor de Hermione, quien de a poco se sentía humillada-. No somos amigos, no somos aliados, no somos nada. Y preferiría que te mantengas al margen de todo esto. Sobre todo, lejos de mí.

Esa era la verdad, la razón por la cual debía mantener su postura fría y distante. Hermione tenía que salir del ojo de la tormenta. Su bienestar dependía de eso, por más que Draco necesitara de su ayuda para salvarse. Cuantas más razones ella tuviera para mantener la distancia, mejor.

- Tengo muy claro que es lo que _no_ somos –marcó con orgullo- No necesito que nadie me explique esta clase de cosas, y por supuesto, menos vos.

- Me alegra escucharlo, _sangre sucia_ –siseó a propósito, viendo como la cara de la chica se transformaba de enojo a decepción. La había lastimado – Eso era todo. ¿Vos…? ¿Algo que tengas que decirme? –preguntó, usando las palabras exactas que ella había usado la noche anterior

- Sí. Andate a la mierda, _Draco_ – lo insultó sosteniéndole la mirada unos segundos. No podía creer lo raro que era. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciclotímico?

- No te excedas con la confianza -amenazó, sacándole la manzana de la mano con un movimiento rápido y elegante.

- ¿O qué…? –lo desafió- Te recuerdo que no soy yo a la que están queriendo matar.

- No estaría tan seguro –dijo con seriedad. Era toda la preocupación que podía expresar, sin advertirle con claridad que se encontraban en igual peligro. Aunque todavía guardaba esperanzas. Quizás Blaise y Theo se equivocaban, y su atacante olvidaba a Hermione…

- Como sea. Si me disculpás, quiero seguir estudiando – largó enojada, con su mochila colgando del hombro.

Draco la vio alejarse corriendo por donde él había venido y se sintió, por primera vez, orgulloso y decaído. Alejarla era lo correcto, pero no se sentía bien. Se sentó donde ella había estado antes y miró la fruta como si fuera un objeto con magia propia. Alrededor de la única mordida que tenía, había un pequeño rastro de labial. No sabía que ella usaba esa clase de cosas. Pensó en su boca, dudó si alguna vez había dado alguna pista de femineidad. Haciendo memoria, pudo recordarla en reiteradas ocasiones mordiendo su labio inferior y notando con demasiada exactitud cómo este se hinchaba y coloreaba en consecuencia. Pensó en el brillo y el sutil tono rosáceo que siempre tenían. _¿Cuál sería su sabor…? _Queriendo borrar esa imagen de su cabeza, mordió la manzana sobre la marca que había dejado su anterior dueña, como si eso pudiera borrar cualquier clase de pensamiento acerca de ella o su boca. Volvió a concentrarse en esa insulsa manzana verde, temiendo que por obra de Merlín, el labial de Hermione volviera a aparecer. Estaba jodido.


	11. LA FANTASMA

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme. Estuve de viaje, festejando el oktoberfest y el fic quedó pausado. Creo que tardando un poco más me arrepiento menos de lo que termino publicando, así que, a menos que traiga inconvenientes, mis actualizaciones van a ser un poco más esporádicas.  
Gracias al último capítulo tuve la mayor cantidad de views que jamás he tenido, y no saben cuán feliz me hizo ver eso. A todos los lectores (anónimos también), les agradezco muchísimo. Esta clase de cosas me hacen muy bien. Como siempre, espero que disfruten.

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, criaturas, escenarios, hechizos, etc. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

**CAPÍTULO 11: LA FANTASMA**

Hermione corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. No iba a demostrar la impotencia y el dolor que le había hecho sentir porque en ese momento, pensaba que Malfoy no lo merecía. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, llegó al primer piso del castillo y entró al baño en el que solía buscar refugio.

- ¿Qué te pasa esta vez? –preguntó una voz desde adentro de los cubículos, burlándose.

- Nada, Myrtle –dijo enjugando sus lágrimas al ver que la otra chica salía de su escondite sin que tuviera que abrir la puerta.

- Eso no parece "nada" ¡Hasta estás más desaliñada de lo normal! –se rió de ella

- Por favor, no estoy de humor para bromas. Necesito privacidad.

- Si quisieras estar sola hubieras ido a la torre de astronomía, sin embargo, estás acá. Hagamos esto más fácil y decime de una vez qué pasó. Prometo no burlarme mucho.

Largando un sonoro suspiro, Hermione se acercó a una pared y se dejó caer hasta el piso. No podía hablar con sus amigas, pero necesitaba sacarse de encima la angustia que la atormentaba. Tal y como estaban las cosas, el fantasma del baño del primer piso era su mejor opción. Nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, pero prefería arriesgarse antes que enfrentar al cuestionamiento seguro de Ginny.

- Es un chico. Las cosas no están bien con él –empezó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la manera en que lo expresaba-. Es decir, no es que tendrían por qué estarlo, pero pensé que lo estaban. Supongo que… Es una historia difícil de entender si evito entrar en detalles, pero tampoco hay mucho para decir: nunca fuimos amigos, de hecho, sentíamos odio mutuo. No odio real, si no la clase de odio que sienten los chicos –sonrió con tristeza.

- Ese _odio_ _de chicos_ es lo que me dejó acá, pero creo que entiendo de qué hablás. –largó Myrtle un poco triste, asombrando a Hermione con su sensibilidad y franqueza.

- ¡Oh! Myrtle, no quise… Yo no…

- No importa –la cortó, no queriendo entrar en ese tema-. Seguí con la historia.

- Él estuvo en graves problemas –continuó-, y lo ayudé sin pensarlo. Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera, pero esperaba algo distinto de su parte, incluso si nuestros intercambios siempre fueron poco amables. Sé que para él sólo soy una sangre sucia que no merece estar en su presencia –ironizó-, pero creí que las cosas estaban cambiando. Antes de ayer me _provocó_ –confesó un poco sonrojada- sólo para humillarme y ganar una discusión. Anoche me agradeció y hasta me trató como a un par, como si estuviera a su nivel. Y no es que no lo esté –se apuró a aclarar, tanto a Myrtle como a ella misma-... Pero hoy, como si fuera otra persona, me humilló e insultó sin razón. No logro entender qué le pasa ni por qué se empeña en alejarme de él cuando no hice nada más que ayudarlo y cuidarlo.

Myrtle se acomodó frente a Hermione, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, pero flotando en el aire. Parecía que analizaba las palabras de Hermione y con cuidado, elegía las propias antes de contestarle.

- No podés esperar que te trate distinto de repente, confío en que sabés eso –afirmó con desinterés, enrollando un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos-. Lo que no entiendo muy bien, es cuál es _tu_ problema.

- No lo sé… ¿A caso importa? Me siento atada a él porque sé que me necesita. Hubiera muerto dos veces esta semana si no fuera por mí. Está desprotegido, y es muy engreído o estúpido como para admitírselo a él mismo.

- ¿Los vivos siempre son así de dramáticos y aburridos? –preguntó hastiada, paseando por el baño.

- No espero que lo entiendas. De hecho, sabía que no era buena idea hablarlo con vos –dijo Hermione, parándose ofendida y acercándose a la puerta.

- Es que pensé que era obvio –dijo, para detenerla. Cuando tuvo de vuelta su atención, giró los ojos y suspiró, expresando arrepentimiento-. Llorás por él en el baño, te ilusiona que te trate bien y te duele que no lo haga… Creo que tendrías que ser capaz de sacar esa conclusión sin mi ayuda.

Hermione se congeló. Por unos segundos miró a la usualmente altanera fantasma y deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar malinterpretando lo que ella le sugería. No sabía cómo explicarle que no tenía razón. Abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, intentando buscar las palabras correctas.

- No, no es eso –se excusó- Es que nunca es suficiente, nada de lo que haga ¡Desde que entré en este colegio intento demostrar que merezco estar acá al igual que cualquier otro mago, pero él se esmera en hacerme sentir que no lo valgo! Le salvé la vida, Myrtle. Vos sabés cuánto vale eso. Aun así no soy más que una simple _sangre sucia_. ¿Es tan difícil ver que no soy solo eso…?

- No tenés que darme ninguna explicación a mí –le aclaró con fingida indiferencia-, después de todo, solo soy "Myrtle, La Llorona". Entiendo que te importe su opinión acerca de vos y te moleste que no te agradezca o trate como crees que corresponde, pero algunos necesitan más tiempo que otros para poder asimilar que algunas presencias no son malas. De hecho, en este baño conocí a un alumno, hace unos años. Si su soberbia pudiera materializarse, no entraría en el castillo. En ése momento no entendía cómo alguien podía llegar a tener tantos problemas siendo tan atractivo y sofisticado. Obviamente, no llegaba ni a los talones de mi Harry –concluyó con una risita vergonzosa-. Al principio me aborrecía e intentaba echarme gritándome que mi sangre no pertenecía a éste colegio y no sé cuántas cosas más. Me recordaba demasiado a la época en la que Olive Hornby me molestaba. Por un tiempo no quise aparecer por acá, pero entendí que no lograba nada escapándome. Con el tiempo, y después de presenciar muchos llantos, insultos y desprecios, entendí que yo no era el problema, sino él. Cuando dejé de preocuparme por lo que yo sentía y me mantuve al margen, pude concentrarme en lo importante. Supe que era un chico angustiado y presionado detrás del abusivo que me atormentaba aun estando muerta. A pesar de eso, me demostró que su ira tenía razones. No las justifico, pero las entiendo. No era un mal chico, pero se había criado con valores antiguos. Estaba constantemente controlado por sus mentores, y bajo las órdenes de magos del peor tipo. Pero él no era malo, sólo necesitaba tiempo. Quizás deberías dejar de darle tanta importancia a cómo te trata y ver que lo importante es que ahora, está en una situación difícil. Al menos, eso fue lo que hice con Draco, y funcionó.

- ¿… Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? –preguntó pasmada

- ¡Sí, él! No sabía que lo conocías. ¿No tiene unos ojos para _morirse?_

- Para matarlo, seguro –dijo sintiéndose peor. Saludando muy superficialmente, logrando sorprender a Myrtle, se fue del baño tan rápido como pudo.

¿Draco podía abrirse y hablar amablemente con un fantasma pero a ella la alejaba e insultaba? Eso sí que era información inesperada. Caminando hacia la biblioteca, todo empezó a tener sentido. No había otra opción: la odiaba, y no de una manera inocente o por la rivalidad de sus casas. Era un desprecio que superaba sus expectativas. No había más nada que pensar. Contra todo pronóstico, Draco Malfoy había estado demostrando su agradecimiento, pero ella era muy ingenua para verlo. Si seguía salvándose de una imperdonable era sólo porque lo había ayudado en estos últimos días. Ella, en su afán de buscar un trato cordial, había obviado el punto más importante: tal y como había dicho en segundo año, prefería verla muerta. _Idiota, idiota, idiota_. Se castigó mentalmente por no verlo antes. No podía hacer mucho más que hacerle caso, él quería alejarla y eso iba a hacer.


	12. MIRADAS

Les avisé que con más tiempo iba a poder escribir más. Creo que es el capítulo más largo (hasta ahora), espero que eso no les moleste.  
¡Disfruten!

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, criaturas, escenarios, hechizos, etc. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

**CAPÍTULO 12: MIRADAS**

Después de esa conversación en el baño, si era posible, Hermione se sentía peor. Ya no le importaba que Malfoy no la tratara como _sabía_ que merecía. En su cabeza, sólo podía cuestionarse por qué él era capaz de ser amable con Myrtle, después de todo, pero no con ella. Hizo una lista mental de todas las cosas que podría haber hecho en el pasado para molestarlo, pero solo pudo anotar el golpe del tercer año. Cuando eso no dio frutos, empezó a dudar si merecía el reconocimiento. Quizás no había hecho nada fuera de lo común y esperaba una reacción desmedida de su parte. Él siempre había sido de esa manera, sin embargo, ahora ella esperaba una actitud distinta, lo cual finalmente, le pareció absurdo. Tenía que enfrentar la realidad y aceptar que él no iba a cambiar por un par de accidentes que tuvieron la desgracia de compartir.

Iba a mantenerse lo más lejos de él que le fuera posible, de esa manera todo el drama quedaría en el pasado y podría seguir su vida normalmente. No podía negar que a pesar de su decisión sentía cierta tensión cuando el tema favorito del colegio era tratado frente a ella, pero generalmente conseguía escaparse de las teorías sobre el ataque a Malfoy, y si bien no siempre podía hacerlo, definitivamente nada le iba a impedir evitarlo a él.

A pesar de su determinación, Hermione terminó por descubrir que esa tarea no era tan simple como había supuesto. Notó que después de su último cruce, Malfoy no había vuelto a su minucioso arreglo personal, se lo veía de mal humor y ni siquiera se molestaba en abusar de los estudiantes más chicos. Sin querer preocuparse por sus cambios, los atribuyó a la cantidad de cosas que debían rondar su cabeza. Para mayor asombro, eso no era lo único que había cambiado.

En cada clase en la que coincidían sentía su penetrante mirada sobre ella. Hermione instintivamente esperaba el insulto o burla que le había seguido durante años a dicha ojeada, pero se sorprendía al notar que nada pasaba. No la desafiaba, no se burlaba. Lejos estaban de la intensidad de sus antiguos enfrentamientos. Ni hablar de la noche en la Sala de Menesteres. Sentía a flor de piel su cercanía, tanto que pensar en ello le daba escalofríos. Comparó mentalmente ese encuentro y el último en el que habían cruzado palabra, la diferencia era abismal. No había nada más que la sensación de unos ojos fijos en ella, sin ninguna clase de razón. De alguna manera, prefería la antigua costumbre del insulto. La ponía nerviosa que sólo la mirara, porque las veces que juntó el coraje para darse vuelta y enfrentarse a los insistentes ojos grises, no encontraba nada. Sólo la acechaba con un aparente desconcierto. Estaba serio pero ansioso, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta donde su mesa lo permitía, con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños con frustración. A veces, cuando ella se decidía a devolverle la mirada, él se relajaba y la observaba fijamente. Parecía estar esperando algo que dependía de ella. En esas ocasiones, Hermione simplemente lo veía con incredulidad y automáticamente volvía a concentrarse en sus anotaciones.

A medida que la semana iba avanzando, la escena empezó a repetirse no sólo en las clases. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos, escuchaba pasos detrás de ella que no lograba identificar. Sabía que era una locura, pero suponía que él la seguía. Casi siempre lo cruzaba en el patio o a la salida de innumerables clases, forzándose a escapar de manera obvia, gracias a su amenazadora y constante presencia. Incluso en comedor. Él se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin, por supuesto, pero frente a ella. Hermione sospechó que su ubicación no era casual. Al principio, la cohibía hasta el punto de verse obligada a abandonar el lugar con mentiras absurdas, hasta que decidió que no tenía por qué sentirse intimidada por él. Cansada de su vigilancia amenazadora, decidió buscar la manera de estar siempre acompañada o devolverle la mirada con las expresiones más altivas que era capaz de representar. Se palmeó la espalda mentalmente, porque al poco tiempo, fue evidente que su técnica de soberbia e indiferencia, daba resultado. Llegado el final de la semana, ya no había más miradas ni pasos que la inquietaran.

Durante la mañana del sábado, ya había terminado sus tareas. Ginny le había pedido que fuera a verla preparar las jugadas en el campo Quidditch. Hermione sabía cuán importante era para su amiga ese deporte y no quería fallarle, por lo que resolvió, en su afán de seguir acompañada, reunirse con Neville allí. Además de continuar con el plan de no quedarse sola, sabía que si nadie la acompañaba, iba a aburrirse muchísimo.

- Hermione, algo muy raro me pasó ayer, quise contártelo antes, pero siempre estabas acompañada de alguna de las chicas, y no me pareció apropiado –empezó Neville, una vez que se acomodaron en las gradas del campo de Quidditch. Estaba ruborizado, más de lo usual. En ese momento le recordaba más que nunca al chico tímido que había perdido a su sapo en el tren, lejos, muy lejos del joven que había cortado a la mascota de Lord Voldemort en dos.

- Tranquilo –dijo Hermione, sonriéndole con ternura, viendo cómo su amigo había crecido sin que se diera cuenta.

- Hannah…Quiero decir, Hannah Abbott, me preguntó si quería ir con ella a Hogsmeade como una cita – confesó sin preámbulos -. Pensé que me iba a pedir mis notas de Pociones así que sólo me quedé mudo. Como yo no contestaba, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. ¡Un beso, Hermione!–remarcó abriendo los ojos todo lo que podía.

- Neville, creo que sos el único que no lo vio venir –rio abiertamente, divertida- Hannah no deja de mirarte desde sexto ¿Te gusta ella? Digo, siempre creí que entre Luna y vos…

- Ese es el problema –suspiró-. Sí, me gusta, pero creo que en algún punto esperaba que fuera Luna la chica que hiciera alguna clase de avance hacia mí, o al menos respondiera de una manera más entusiasta a mis sentimientos.

- De la manera en que lo veo, todos lo esperábamos, pero no por eso tenés que dejar de aprovechar otras oportunidades. Sabés que adoro a Luna, es una de mis mejores amigas, pero no creo que tengas que esperar por nadie. La situación es extraña siendo amigos, pero vos dejaste claro lo que te pasaba, si ella no hizo nada, es mejor no estancarse.

- ¿Eso pasó con Ron, no? ¿Su amistad era más importante? Sé que ya no están juntos, pero no quise preguntarlo antes.

- Eh, algo así. –contestó secamente, dándole un codazo disimulado a Neville, a medida que Ginny se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿¡Vieron a Madame Hooch!? –dijo Ginny tirando su escoba al piso, sin poder ocultar su enojo- Le cedió la mitad de nuestro tiempo a otro equipo. Va a escuchar lo que pienso al respecto.

- Tranquila, Gin –dijo Hermione un poco alarmada-. Es sábado, los profesores tienen las reuniones semanales.

- ¡Tengo que irme! McGonagall la va a matar cuando se entere. Nev, ¿podés llevar mi equipo al…? No, no podrías hacerlo sin romper la mitad de las cosas ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello–se contestó mordiéndose el labio considerando las opciones- Hermione, ¡mis cosas al vestuario! –gritando, se alejó.

- Me decías que "algo así"… –recordó Neville, continuando la conversación, haciendo caso omiso a la afirmación de Ginny, sabiendo que no estaba equivocada.

- No es complicado, Ron y yo nos queremos, de eso no hay duda. Pero para que funcionara siempre tenía que estar Harry con nosotros.

- ¿Harry? No sabía que los tres… –se rascó la cabeza, despeinándose. No sabía cómo continuar.- Siempre escuché ese rumor, pero no pensé que estuvieran los tres, bueno, _juntos_.

- ¡No _así_! Me refiero a que no podemos estar en paz si no está el para mediar. Cada vez que estábamos solos, discutíamos. Estaba muy bien las primeras veces, porque la euforia que le poníamos a las peleas siempre terminaba en otras cosas… -se sonrojó- El tema es que pasé muchos años pensando que eventualmente todo esto que pasaba entre él y yo sería distinto. No me malinterpretes, no me arrepiento, pero me hubiera gustado no haber estado tan pendiente de él y simplemente haber aprovechado otras oportunidades. Al final, sólo funcionamos como amigos. Somos geniales en eso, pero en nada más.

- Entiendo. Tengo que hablar con Hannah. –decidió después del consejo de su amiga-. Tampoco estaría mal que esta información llegara a oídos de Luna, si sabés a qué me refiero.

- Dalo por hecho –dijo sonriéndole con complicidad- Andá a buscarla, mientras yo llevo el equipo de Ginny al vestuario.- Antes de que pudiera terminar de apilar los protectores y el casco de su amiga, Neville había salido de su campo de visión.

Hermione valoraba los pequeños momentos de tranquilidad que vivía. Era gratificante poder distenderse y hablar de amigos, romance y cosas por el estilo. Ella no era El Elegido, sus padres no dependían del Ministerio de Magia. Ni siquiera tenía registros de sangre mágica en su familia pero, de alguna manera, se había convertido antes de tener siquiera 20 años en una heroína de guerra mágica. Comparaba sus experiencias con la de sus compañeros. ¿Todos tenían esa clase de vida? Quizás era el precio que debían pagar por poseer magia. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, guardó el equipo de su amiga con envidiable prolijidad. Volvió a pensar en Neville, y cómo podría ella ayudarlo sin entrometerse. Disfrutaba que sus pensamientos no rondaran entorno a Malfoy. Lamentablemente, esa tranquilidad le iba a durar poco.

. . .

- Salí de mi camino, Longbottom –ordenó Malfoy, cuando el Gryffindor lo chocó en la entrada del castillo. Por un segundo, esperó que se acobardara de alguna manera, que respondiera a su advertencia con algo parecido a la sumisión, pero no pasó. Sólo lo miró con incredulidad y se rio burlonamente en su cara. Draco se sintió ridículo ante su nueva falta de poderío, si no podía intimidar a Neville, había caído a lo más bajo de la pirámide jerárquica. – Recordame otra vez por qué estamos entrenando tan temprano, Blaise –preguntó Draco, con mal humor, en un intento de alimentar su antigua autoridad.

- Lamentablemente, nuestro día y horario normal se interponía con la primera salida a Hogsmeade, y puesto que ya tenía una cita, no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad y le rogué a Madame Hooch que nos hiciera ese favor.

- Por supuesto que tenés una cita –dijo rodando los ojos.- Todavía no hace una semana que llegamos y ya empezaste con tus conquistas –rio- ¿Quién es la nueva víctima, si se puede saber?

- ¡Sh! –le ordenó un poco nervioso, señalando a Pansy con los ojos- ¿Podrías ser más disimulado?

- ¿Pan…? ¿Pansy? Zabini –dijo utilizando un tono más despótico-, ella no es alguien con quien vayas a jugar. No es cualquier chica y sabés que no voy a _permitir_ que la lastimes –amenazó, en un intento de proteger a su única amiga- Además, no te hagas ilusiones, creo que le gusta Nott.

- Tal parece que no –dijo con seguridad-. Me dijo que Theo nunca fue a lo que apuntó. Ahora, si me disculpás, tengo que ir a asegurar mi _juego_.-dicho eso, se adelantó hasta llegar a la chica en cuestión, que acompañaba a Millicent Bulstrode, la nueva guardiana de Slytherin.

Draco se quedó pensando en varias maneras para torturar a su mejor amigo. Podía aceptar que jugara con cualquier chica de Hogwarts, pero no con Pansy. Por un momento, deseó poder dedicarse todo el tiempo a esa clase de asuntos, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Ocupaba su cabeza con cosas como un loco intentando matarlo, padres encerrados y una reputación casi destrozada. Eso, y la cuestión con Hermione, claro. No sabía si llamarlo_ cuestión_ era lo correcto, pero utilizaba ese término a falta de otro. ¿A caso existía un nombre para describir una "obsesión inexplicable hacia una chica que odiaste desde que se conocieron, salvó desinteresadamente tu vida dos veces y por la cual habías mentido, porque creías que tu compañía la ponía en peligro y no soportabas la culpa"? Si existía una palabra que se ajustara a esa definición no la conocía, y prefería no divagar al respecto. _Cuestión_ le quedaba bastante bien. Antes de hablar con Hermione por última vez, había decido que las cosas no estaban del todo bien y tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Esperando que con esa charla todo se normalizara, se alejó de ella obligándola a hacer lo mismo. Debía admitir que por más que tuviera las intenciones correctas, todo había empeorado.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por haberla insultado, cuando recordaba que lo había hecho, sentía un sabor desagradable en la boca, como si se lo hubieran dejado las palabras. Después de soportar verla llorar, corriendo lejos de él, reconsideró si la distancia era lo mejor. Si él la ahuyentaba por su bien, y eso la entristecía ¿Qué propósito tenía? _Que siga viva_, se recordaba constantemente. Sabía que su intención era mantener su bienestar, pero en su cabeza existían dos maneras de asegurar eso; la parte más egoísta le decía que la cuidara de cerca, a pesar de los peligros que podía implicar, pero la razón, aplaudía la decisión de alejarla de él y sus problemas. Sin poder decidirse, optó por vigilarla clandestinamente, una mezcla de ambas. Eso no podía hacerle mal a nadie, aunque sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en su nuevo hobby.

La miraba y no entendía su indiferencia. Le molestaba más de lo que podía admitirse que para ella hubiera sido tan fácil quedarse al margen. Primero le daba a entender que pretendía un mejor trato o alguna especie de amistad por lo que había hecho, y de repente ya no existía para ella. Estaba claro que no se daba cuenta que él se alejaba por su bien, y eso, lo ponía de un peor humor, lo obligaba a vigilarla más de cerca. Quería saber si su postura desinteresada era actuada o realmente lo ignoraba. Por eso, cada vez que podía, la seguía e intentaba ponerse en su camino. Normalmente se escapaba de él, pero de un día para el otro, empezó a ignorarlo. Ya no lo le devolvía la mirada con incredulidad cuando él la perforaba con los ojos. Claramente, a Granger no le importaba nada. Había jugado a la heroína, como hacían cada año con El Niño que Misteriosamente Vivió y el Pobretón Colorado, y rápidamente se había aburrido. Ni siquiera se encontraba amparado bajo la protección de la mascota de todos los profesores de Hogwarts, estaba solo.

Pensó cuán injusto era que ella siempre tuviera las cosas fáciles. Todo camino que tomara, estaba allanado. Incluso él, Draco Malfoy, se ocupaba de gastar su valioso tiempo en vigilarla para asegurarse que no le pasara nada a cambio de, nada más ni nada menos, una total y completa indiferencia. Estaba cansado, realmente cansado, de seguirle la corriente. Ahora era su turno de quejarse y protestar. Definitivamente, iba a tener que escucharlo. No había nacido la persona capaz de hacer de él un ser servil o miserable. Empezaba lentamente a armarse un discurso realmente duro, uno que ni ella no iba a poder callar. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo bien.

Entró al campo de Quidditch después que sus compañeros, quienes le hicieron notar que no llevaba el uniforme puesto. Ensimismado en su monólogo se dirigió a los vestuarios para ponerse rápidamente el equipo y empezar el entrenamiento. Eso seguro lograría distraerlo. No esperaba cruzarse con nadie allí, no obstante, había alguien. El dichoso olor a jazmines volvía a atacarlo. De todo el maldito colegio, la persona que nunca, jamás creyó ver en el vestuario de Quidditch, estaba sola, de espaldas a él. A la mierda con el discurso premeditado, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Con un carraspeo ruidoso, le hizo entender que no estaba sola. Ella, sorprendida, se dio vuelta tan rápido como pudo y lo miró a él y luego la puerta, como si esa fuera su única salvación. Con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa, tragó ruidosamente sin saber qué decir.

- Que raro encontrarte sola, no algo común en estos días –reclamó él.

- Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para… Tengo que irme, Neville me está esperando –mintió, encaminándose a la puerta.

- No –exclamó Draco, dando un portazo-. No te atrevas a dar un paso hacia la puerta, Granger. Me vas a tener que escuchar.


	13. ¿POR QUÉ?

Gracias por los reviews, son lo que me impulsa a seguir ¡Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí!

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, criaturas, escenarios, hechizos, etc. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

**CAPÍTULO 13: ¿POR QUÉ?**

- Ya escuché bastante la última vez que hablamos –largó Hermione con resentimiento-. Lamento que te haya quedado algún maltrato pendiente, pero estoy demasiado ocupada como para quedarme a escucharlo.

- Creo que no estás entendiendo, Granger. Nadie te está preguntando, escucharme no es opcional. –dijo separándose de la puerta, pero aun teniendo control sobre ella. Le indicó con la mano un banco largo de madera, típicos de vestuario. Ella ignoró el gesto y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de él.- Y sobre el maltrato, temo que tampoco tendrías decisión al respecto. –le aclaró, sin explicar que no estaba dentro de sus intenciones molestarla.

- Si no tengo otra alternativa, es mejor que empieces a hablar. Preferiría estar haciendo otras cosas en este momento.

- Ah, ¡por favor! Como si tus libros fueran tan interesantes –rio, asumiendo que ese era su único pasatiempo.

- Al menos es mejor que seguir gente por los pasillos, ¿no? –contestó en una falsa entonación angelical.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? Yo no… -_ Atrapado_, pensó Draco. Ahí estaba, si le quedaba alguna duda al respecto, ahora podía confirmar que ella lo sabía.

- Ni siquiera te esfuerces en negarlo–lo desafió con la mirada, pero él se había quedado mudo. Odiaba la valentía de los Gryffindor. Después de unos cuantos segundos, Hermione decidió continuar-. ¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo ni ganas de estar encerrada con vos, menos, si ni siquiera vas a ser sincero. Abrí la puerta.

- No –insistió, volviendo en sí y enderezando su postura -.

-¿Por qué siempre encontrás la manera de molestarme? –le reprochó angustiada- ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

- Es inútil que te pongas en el papel de víctima conmigo, no soy McGonagall.

- ¿Y qué papel se supone que tengo que actuar? –preguntó pasando por alto la acusación- ¿A caso me tengo que encerrar en el baño del primer piso como Myrtle para que me trates como una persona?

- ¿De qué mierd…? ¿Qué tiene que ver Myrtle en todo esto?

- Me contó lo _bueno_ que sos con ella, cuánto te abriste y le contaste de tus problemas -gesticuló exageradamente con las manos-. Tu conflicto con los sangre sucia termina cuando mueren, evidentemente –sabía que estaba tomando un tono novelesco, pero no podía evitarlo-. Lamento decirlo Malfoy, pero no pienso hacerlo en mucho tiempo, así que acostumbrate a mi presencia.

- ¿Cómo es que llegaron a hablar de mí? –preguntó sin entender.

- ¡Eso no importa! ¿Tengo razón, no? Querías hacerme _algo_.

- ¿Estás loca? –expresó exhausto y sorprendido-. ¡Yo no quiero verte muerta!

- Sin embargo, fue lo que dijiste en segundo.

- ¡Tenía 12 años, por Merlín! Estás mezclando todo –dijo con frustración- Es imposible mantener una conversación coherente con vos.

Sin darse cuenta, Hermione había soltado un poco la postura y se dedicaba a seguir con la mirada a Draco que caminaba sin parar. Cada tanto, él la miraba de soslayo. Se dio cuenta que la estaba evaluando, porque la puerta estaba intencionadamente libre de su guardia. No estaba equivocado, ella ya no quería irse, quería respuestas.

- Nada más que un posible ataque explica que me siguieras.

- Para ser la preferida de los profesores, tengo que admitir que sos bastante lenta, Granger. ¿Te parece que si mi intención fuera hacerte daño no hubiera pasado ya? Podría haberlo hecho cuando leías en la Torre de Astronomía, de camino a la lechucería…

Hermione se estremeció ante su confesión. En todas esas ocasiones, no había notado su presencia.

- Quiero saber por qué cada vez que abría un ojo tenía tu maldita cara frente a mí.

- Eso es una lástima, porque no estás acá para preguntar nada, te dije que me ibas a escuchar.

- Estoy esperando –lo desafió, golpeando el pie contra el piso con impaciencia.- ¿Nada? Entonces me voy –dijo acercándose rápidamente a la puerta, logrando abrirla parcialmente.

De repente, se vio encerrada entre dos brazos que empujaban la puerta. Se asustó ante el estruendo que hizo al cerrarse y se quedó quieta, expectante. Antes de poder reaccionar, Draco la giró bruscamente sobre sí misma, dejándola arrinconada. Ella no podía reaccionar. Su respiración estaba agitada y la cercanía del chico la incomodaba. Lentamente, él comenzó a enderezarse, haciendo evidente la diferencia de alturas y generando una sensación de inferioridad en ella.

- Estoy cansado de que todo se tenga que hacer cómo, cuándo y dónde vos querés. Me harta tu desdén y la manera en que hacés parecer que todo lo malo que pasa es mi culpa. ¡Incluso cuando intento hacer las cosas bien! Me enerva la soberbia con la que me mirás, reprochándome algo que todavía no sé qué es –confesó suave y lentamente. Se sentía liberador sacarse todo ese peso de encima. Iba a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias-. No ves que puedo ser un imbécil, sí, pero no soy malo. Es fácil calificar a alguien como el villano cuando uno es tan abiertamente el héroe –acusó-. Nadie se detiene a ver que tuve que volverme mortífago para salvar la vida de mis padres, someterme a las locuras de un mago perverso y convivir con él, cuando lo único que deseaba era que desapareciera él, o… -se detuvo, inspirando profundamente, sabiendo que seguir por ese camino era peligroso- Sólo Merlín sabe cuánto me exaspera tu indiferencia. Es el claro reflejo de cuan inconsciente sos de lo que está pasando.

- ¿Y qué es lo que está pasando? –preguntó con cuidado.

- No lo sé. Y eso es lo que lo hace peligroso –contestó alejándose de ella y peinándose el pelo hacia atrás. Creía que inconscientemente hablaba de más de una cosa, pero la segunda era más difícil de admitir.- Alguien que no tengo ni puta idea de quién es quiere matarme, _realmente_, y te vio al menos una vez salvándome de él. Sacá tus propias conclusiones.

- Yo… -Hermione estaba perpleja, no sabía qué decir. Draco se abría con ella por primera vez y expresaba toda la frustración que sentía. Tal y como había dicho Myrtle.

- "Yo" nada. Ya no importa. Por favor, dejame solo. –pidió, alejándose y dándole la espalda. Después de unos segundos, escuchó el chirrido de la puerta cerrándose lentamente y le dio una patada al banco más cercano con evidente frustración. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre dicho banco, tapándose la cara con las manos.

- ¿Nunca vas a ser capaz de hablar civilizadamente? _Esa_ es la única manera en la que podés decir las cosas, y no es una particularmente amable o reconfortante.

- No era mi intención ser amable –confesó con desdén.

- Por supuesto, nunca es tu intención tratarme amablemente, sin embargo, querés que deje de comportarme como… Como una imbécil, y esto claramente no ayuda. Además, -continuó, con una autoridad renovada, como si lo recordara de golpe- no creas que la situación no es frustrante para mí también. ¿Cómo pretendés que no esté a la defensiva con vos? Nunca sé qué va a pasar, primero buscas pelearme, me seguís, me alejás, me agradecés... ¡Incluso me _provocás_!

- ¿Te provoco? –preguntó manteniendo su tono neutral.

-¡No creas que no sé qué estabas haciendo en la Sala de Menesteres! Usaste _eso_ como excusa para cerrarme la boca. Muy noble de tu parte, por cierto. –ironizó.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta, lo cual es muy hipócrita viniendo de la persona que pidió sinceridad hace un rato.

- ¡Por favor! Por supuesto que no me provoca –dijo con un bufido.

- Oh, ya veo –se lamentó con sarcasmo, chasqueando la lengua con fingida lástima.- Supongo que entonces nada de lo que haga te afecta…

- No –contestó con seguridad. No sabía si podría formular una oración entera manteniéndose en esa postura altiva, por lo que se limitó a terminarlo ahí.

Más rápido de lo que pudo notar, Malfoy se paró, la tomó por la cintura y la mantuvo cerca de él con firmeza. Se puso derecho, obligándola a elevar la cara para mantener el contacto visual. A Hermione ya se le aceleraba el pulso, pensaba que se iba a morir. Él levantó una ceja, expresando cuan seguro estaba haciendo lo que hacía.

- ¿Nada de lo que haga…?

- Nada -mantuvo ella, tragando con fuerza.

Draco sonrió y la miró a la boca, mientras ella se mordía nerviosa. No dejaba de preguntarse qué le haría después. Contestando su pregunta, él se acercó a su cuello, entreabriendo la boca y acariciándola con el labio inferior lentamente. Hermione sentía como su cuerpo se contraía desde su interior y su respiración se volvía irregular. Draco liberó una mano de su cintura y la subió hasta su nuca para evitar que ella se moviera.

- ¿Nada, segura? –susurró en su oído, acariciándolo con su nariz.

- Ahá –contestó tan bajo que él no hubiera podido escucharla de haber estado un centímetro más lejos.

La mano que quedaba en su cintura se situó sobre el borde superior de su pollera. Introduciendo solamente un dedo, tiró de la camisa y comenzó a sacarla de lugar. Hermione estaba volviéndose loca. En un pobre intento de alejarlo, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Draco. Fue evidente que él lo interpretó como una carta blanca y una vez terminada la tarea de liberar la camisa de ella, introdujo su mano por debajo de la misma y la posó en su espalda, mientras seguía acariciando su cuello. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, y agradeció que él no pudiera verla, porque su estado hubiera sido más que evidente.

Sorprendiéndola, sacó la mano de su nuca y recorrió todo su costado, lentamente, hasta llegar a sus piernas. _Tranquila, _se decía ella mentalmente. La respiración caliente de él sobre su cuello húmedo por las caricias no la dejaban pensar. Tuvo que concentrarse para mantener su postura cuando él exhaló fuertemente cerca de su oído. El sonido fue seguido de un movimiento en la mano más atrevida, que le levantó la pierna obligándola a que rodeara la suya. No era suficiente.

Sacando la mano que tenía sobre su espalda, mantuvo el agarre con la que controlaba su pierna. La miró a los ojos, buscando alguna clase de reacción y exasperado ante su frialdad, posó su mano sobre la cadera de Hermione empujándola hacia su entrepierna. Por un segundo, Hermione cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, largando aire pesadamente. Su situación era innegable, pero no sólo ella era vulnerable ante ese toqueteo, y él se lo estaba demostrando con hechos. Apretándola aún más, acomodó su erección en la entrepierna de Hermione, quien por un pequeñísimo momento y por instinto, rozó su intimidad sugestivamente contra la de él. Durante no más de tres segundos, el vestuario estuvo en completo silencio. Suficiente tiempo como para que Hermione, volviendo en sí, quisiera morirse de vergüenza.

- ¡Por fin, una reacción humana! –festejó Draco, sentándose otra vez.

- Sos un imbécil. ¿Todo para mostrar un punto? Está bien, Draco. Felicitaciones, ni siquiera _yo_ puedo ignorar tus jueguitos. –largó con impotencia, acomodándose la camisa dentro de la pollera.

- Granger, por favor. No te vas a enojar por eso, ¿no? –preguntó incrédulo- Además, creo que estuvo bastante claro que no eras la única afectada.

- ¿Y se supone que eso me tiene que alegrar? ¿Tengo que sentirme orgullosa por haber logrado que el maravilloso Draco Malfoy tenga una erección? Todo esto… Todo esto está jodidamente mal. Y lo mejor va a ser que olvidemos todo lo que pasó desde el tren.

- Como quieras –dijo adoptando otra vez el tono neutral.

- No, no es como yo quiera. Es como me obligás a querer. No puedo vivir siempre con cuidado, sin saber que va a pasar la próxima vez que te cruce. ¿Qué tendrá pensado Draco para mí hoy? preguntó con sarcasmo-¿Me va a manosear o me va a gritar sangre sucia frente a todo el colegio? Quizás tenga suerte y me ignore o se limite a seguirme por los pasillos para poder echarme un _Avada Kedavra_ cuando menos lo espere…

- ¡Te dije que no quería lastimarte, maldición! ¿Cuándo hice algo más que agrandar tus dientes o decirte… cosas?-preguntó furioso- Esto es lo que me molesta. Este… Este… _Prejuicio_ que no puedo sacarme de encima. Nunca vas a poder dejar de lado que te dije sangre sucia, pero tampoco vas a ser capaz de reconocer que les salvé la vida a Potter, a Weasley y a vos, ni más ni menos, y evité que llamaran al Señor Tenebroso cuando estuvieron en Malfoy Manor. ¿Sabés qué? Tenías razón. No tiene sentido que hablemos, es una pérdida de tiempo. Nunca vamos a llegar a un acuerdo. –suspiró con frustración. Las cosas no salían como lo había planeado. Quería irse, _necesitaba_ irse de ahí.

- Malfoy ¿por qué me seguías? – preguntó suave pero seriamente, poniéndose delante de él y siendo ella esta vez, quien tomaba ventaja de la altura.

- No me jodas, Granger. –dijo parándose lentamente.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –insistió marcando cada palabra, empujándolo y forzándolo a sentarse otra vez.

- ¿Qué carajo…?

- No me voy a ir hasta que contestes.

- ¿Quién te creés que sos para tratarme así? –contestó enojado – Si no te vas vos, me voy a ir yo. –dijo encaminándose a la puerta, pero siendo bloqueado por ella, que la tapaba de espaldas.

- Dame una buena razón para que alguien como vos me siga y no sea para echarme una imperdonable y te dejo en paz.

- No tengo por qué deci…

- ¡Malfoy!

-¡Porque estaba preocupado, está bien? Estuve tratando de cuidarte el culo durante días, sospechando que cualquier imbécil que nos rodea podría ser quien me atacó y que puede estar planeando algo contra vos. –tomó aire, apabullado por el tornado de sentimientos por los que estaba pasando. Todavía no se había repuesto de su erección y ya estaban discutiendo- ¿Necesitás que lo diga más claramente, Granger? Te seguía porque estaba preocupado, necesitaba saber que no estabas en peligro y creí que conmigo ahí iba a ser mejor. ¿Contenta? Ahora, tengo que irme.

La empujó sin esfuerzo, liberando la puerta y saliendo a través de ella. La había dejado sola. Hermione Granger, por primera vez, se sentía como una completa idiota.


End file.
